Hope of Flames
by Agurra of the Darkness
Summary: During Tsunade's inauguration as the Godaime the Akatsuki make their move, what will they do and will the get Naruto, Read and Find out? Pairing NaruHinaTen
1. Chapter 1: Dreams and Destruction

Note: Hey everyone it's Agurra of the Darkness and I am back with a new story for your enjoyment known as Hope of Flames. I along with DracoHalo117 have been working on it for a while now and this is what we have so far. The idea and a good portion of the story were mine but Draco Contributed just as much as me, so give him credit to.

Disclaimer-Agurra of the Darkness and dracohalo117 do not own Naruto in any way shape or form

This story was created in partnership with dracohalo117...he does not own Naruto in any way shape or form

Agurra of the Darkness does however own the OC characters in this story and several of the jutsu as well.

* * *

Chapter One: Dreams and Destruction?

In the middle of Ame no Kuni, a lesser known nation, there was a large cave system underneath the rain country. This place was forbidden territory because of the dangers if contained…and yet it was because of these dangers, that it was the perfect place for the hideout of the most dangerous criminal organization in the world…

The Akatsuki…

In the cave system there was a massive cavern with a statue the size of one of the Bijuu…it was the Gedo Mazo, the only object in existence with the strength and power to contain all nine of the Bijuu and not implode on itself.

Underneath the statue was a room where the Akatsuki met.

The mysterious leader of Akatsuki stared at the two Akatsuki members before him…incredibly displeased, "I am curious…Itachi…Kisame…as to how…or why you failed your mission." the two members of Akatsuki looked at the leader, "I asked one simple request…capture the Kyuubi Jinchuriki alive…leave no trace that any of you were there…and don't start up fights."

Kisame spoke up, "With all due respect Leader-sama…" Kisame was silenced by the Akatsuki leader by his sheer chakra pressure.

"Be silent Kisame!" he looked at Itachi and then at Kisame, "I fail to see what was so hard about capturing a genin no older than twelve, maybe thirteen…bring him back here…and accomplish all this WITHOUT ENGAGING IN COMBAT!!!" The two missing-nin shrunk back from the leaders killing intent, Itachi chose this time to speak up…

"Leader-sama…there were unforeseen variables. The Kyuubi Jinchuriki was traveling with Jiraiya of the Densetsu no Sannin and…"

"Whether it was Jiraiya of the Sannin, an entire battalion of Konoha shinobi, or even the Hokage himself...it should not have been difficult to infiltrate an area, capture one person, and get out of there before someone noticed they were gone!" he sneered at the two, "You two are pathetic…it was a mistake recruiting you two into the Akatsuki. I will send someone else to capture the Kyuubi Jinchuriki…"

Kisame did something extremely uncharacteristic, "Please…leader-sama give us a second chance. We promise that we will capture him this time."

The Akatsuki leader glared at them with his silver ripple patterned eyes; "Request denied…I already have two people in mind for this mission…isn't that right…" he turned towards an area of the cavern…

Kisame and Itachi followed the leaders gaze as two figures stepped out of the darkness…

The first figure was wearing an Ame breathing mask, a visor over his eyes, and a hood covering his head. He was wearing a tattered black cloak, and he had Kiri ANBU armor covering most of his body. On his wrists were two strange devices with nozzles at the end, and tubes reaching up to his back. He had a slashed Kiri headband embroidered onto the latch keeping his cloak on him…

The Second figure was a man of about seven feet, wearing an Iron mask with six eyes slits in it in two columns. The sides of the mask wrapped to the back and covered his ears and cheek bones. He had a large double bladed spear that he seemed to be able to hold with only one hand. His clothing was that of a muscle shirt and chain-mail armbands. He wore ANBU armored pants and had steel toed boots on. He had a slashed out Hoshi headband tied around his right bicep.

The leader seemed to smirk as he looked at the two, "It is nice to see you…" he immediately became stony faced, "You know your mission?"

The man with the iron mask spoke up, his voice sounding rather metallic, "Of course…capture the Kyuubi Jinchuriki…no problem…"

Itachi spoke up, "With all due respect Leader-sama…the Kyuubi Jinchuriki is likely in Konoha now…it is unlikely they will be able to capture him, especially with how many shinobi will be guarding him after our…failure."

The man wearing the breathing mask chuckled, "Oh…we aren't going to capture him…" the two Akatsuki members stared at the Kiri missing-nin, "We are going to make him come to us…on his own free will."

Kisame's eyes widened when the man spoke, 'No…it can't be…' he turned to the Kiri missing-nin, "S-Sempai?"

The man looked at Kisame and chuckled…before he disappeared in a swirl of water, and the other man disappeared in a poof of smoke…

The leader looked at Itachi and Kisame, "Now…let's see how they accomplish this task…shall we?"

Konoha, Three Days Later

The Citizens and Shinobi of Konohagakure no Sato had lost much of their morale with the death of the Sandaime Hokage. Missions had not been going as great as they had before Orochimaru invaded with Suna and Oto breaking down the village's doors.

The total loss was half the Shinobi force, and ten percent of the Civilian Population…

But thankfully…it seemed as if their morale would soon jump.

A Month and a half ago, the genin Naruto Uzumaki, and one of the Densetsu no Sannin, Jiraiya, had left the village to locate one of the Sannin…Tsunade Senju.

Convincing her to return to the village after 12 years of absence had been nothing short of difficult, especially when Orochimaru had attacked them.

But thankfully…and by Kami's will…they had succeeded in not only injuring the Snake Sannin, but also convincing Tsunade to come back…and it was all thanks to Naruto Uzumaki.

The entire populace of Konoha was now gathered out in front of the Hokage tower, awaiting the official Inauguration of their new Hokage…

Standing atop the Kage tower was Tsunade…looking over the populace, 'It's been awhile…' she looked down until her eyes landed on the blond haired genin who went through impossible odds to bring her back, 'Naruto…this village sure is lucky to have you…your father would be proud.' She smiled at Naruto…but it quickly turned to a frown as she saw the looks of hatred being directed at the blond. 'How dare they…if Naruto had not been born, then the Kyuubi would have wiped you all out of existence.'

She looked up at the sky, 'To hell with your damn law Sarutobi-sensei…Naruto deserves that which is rightfully his.'

Meanwhile Naruto was smiling as he looked at Tsunade, 'Well…looks like Baa-chan is ready to make her speech.'

Jiraiya saw the look in Tsunade's eyes, 'Well…what is she planning?'

Tsunade stepped towards the stand, "People of Konoha…I am honored to take the seat of Godaime this day. I promise to do everything in my power to bring this village out of the trauma and shake off the blow it has been dealt…" the crowd cheered as Tsunade grinned, "And my first order of business…is to reveal the truth of what happened 12 years ago."

Naruto's eyes widened in terror, 'No…she wouldn't…how…how can she betray me like this?'

Jiraiya snarled, 'Tsunade…what the hell are you doing?'

Tsunade raised her voice, "12 years ago…the Sandaime told you that the Son of the Yondaime was dead…thus ending the Namikaze line." Naruto sighed in relief, 'Oh…thank Kami…'

Jiraiya however was about ready to run and stop her, 'Tsunade are you insane?!' he began to walk through the crowd, hoping he could stop Tsunade from revealing a truth he and the Sandaime had been trying to hide for 12 years, 'Imbecile…'

"I know for a fact that he is alive…as I was the one who helped bring him into this world." There were whispers throughout the crowd as they began to talk…

'The Namikaze clan lives?'

'I can't believe it…the legacy of the Yondaime can continue.'

'Who could he possibly be?'

Kakashi was smirking underneath his mask as he looked at Naruto, 'Now the council can't stop me from training you…I am sorry Naruto…I promise to make up for everything I should have done from the start.'

Tsunade continued, "Now I am sure that all of you are wondering who the son of the Yondaime is…I did not agree with the Sandaime hiding his heritage from him…a heritage that was rightfully his. But I now stand before you today to announce that the Son of the Yondaime…and the Legacy of the Namikaze clan is…"

Jiraiya tried to get through the crowd to no avail, 'Damn fool…you have no idea what you have done!'

"Water Style: Black Rain Jutsu" the clouds suddenly darkened as black drops came falling from the sky.

The citizens of Konoha did not know what was going on…but the Shinobi got into ready stances…ready to fight if necessary.

Tsunade's eyes widened as she looked at the sky, 'How…how could somebody do this on such a level.' She watched as the black clouds hovered above the entirety of Konoha, 'It takes someone with Chunin level reserves to cover a 20 foot by 20 foot radius with Black Rain…and this is a full ten square miles…they would need Kage level reserves to do this.'

Suddenly she felt a strike to her back as she fell of the Kage tower. While in mid-air she adjusted herself as her feet hit the ground first, leaving a five foot wide crater with spider-web cracks.

Jiraiya came out of the crowd and got next to Tsunade, "Tsu-hime…you alright?" Tsunade pushed herself up and looked at the Kage tower…her eyes widened as she saw who had kicked her in the back…Jiraiya followed her gaze…and his eyes also widened…

Standing on top of the Kage tower were two men wearing black cloaks with red clouds on them. One was a giant man with an iron mask with six slits in it…

The other man had a breathing mask of Ame design and a visor over his eyes, along with a hood covering his head.

The man with the iron mask spoke up, "Hello Konoha…we apologize for our intruding of your village during the Inauguration of your new Hokage…but…we have business to deal with."

Naruto began to quiver, 'Akatsuki…damn' Jiraiya had told him about the Akatsuki on the way back to the village. He now knew that he was up against nearly impossible odds…especially since the lowest ranking member of Akatsuki was an A-rank missing-nin, 'This is bad…'

The other man walked forward and spoke with a hiss in his speech…most likely from the mask, "But where are our manners?" he did a curt bow, "I am Seikyu Unabara…former head of the ANBU division Burning sea of Kirigakure…"

The man with the iron mask walked up, "And I am Sougon Bruka…former shinobi of Hoshigakure…"

All of the shinobi's eyes widened as they heard the names…the two were the most infamous traitors in the history of their villages.

Tsunade yelled, "What the hell do two low-life scum like you want with us?!" Sougon looked at Tsunade and spoke with aggression.

"Mind your manners Tsunade, as I am sure you have noticed, we can destroy your village at any time…or have you forgotten about the jutsu my friend here just used?" he pointed towards Seikyu who had his palms open…revealing two triggers on his wrists.

Jiraiya got up and yelled, "What the hell do you want from us?! And do you want it so badly you are willing to kill thousands of innocent lives?!" the civilians immediately grew scared…one of them yelled out at Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya-sama…what do you mean kill us…what is this jutsu?!" Jiraiya was about to speak…but Kakashi beat him to the punch.

"The jutsu takes air born water and using chakra converts it into oil…and with the amount of rain that there is…" the villagers realized what Kakashi was talking about and began to panic…

Sougon yelled, "ENOUGH!!!" his voice carried across the villagers like a clap of thunder…causing them to stop in their tracks, "Now…we are only here to retrieve our prize…simply hand it over to us, and nobody gets hurt."

In the crowd Naruto was sweating, 'They…they're looking for me…me…' Naruto was conflicted with himself…he did not want to be taken by the Akatsuki…but he also did not want his village to be harmed, 'What do I do?'

Those that knew what they were talking about were having their own thoughts…

'No…I can't allow sensei's son to be taken by these bastards!'

'Nobody is getting their hands on Naruto while I can stop it.'

'I am not losing another precious person…not ever again!'

Seikyu whispered to Sougon, "How long you think before the kid fesses up?" they look down to see their target…who is trembling like a leaf, "Maybe we should just catch him now."

Sougon shook his head, "No…but" he stroked the chin of his mask, "Perhaps we ought to speed up his decision." Sougon looked at the crowd, "And if our target does not step forward on his own free will in the next 30 seconds…we will light the oil…and kill every person here." Seikyu pulls up his arms revealing that the objects on his wrists are connected to tubes filled with a liquid…

"And my flamethrowers have been dying to get a workout!"

The villagers suddenly panicked as they began to run around like a chicken with their heads cut off…

The genin were all having their own thoughts…

Kiba was shaking like a cornered dog as he whimpered as he cried, 'No…I don't want to die yet.'

Shino was trembling as he tried to keep himself calm…and failed, 'I am scared…'

Ino was practically sobbing, 'I never got my first kiss…I can't die yet, I still have so much to do.'

Chouji felt as if he was going to throw up, 'I haven't even told her how I feel.'

Shikamaru was, 'Troublesome…really ** troublesome.'

Lee was failing to keep himself up with his crutches, 'How unyouthful…how can they be so callous in their killings?'

Neji let a few tears fall, 'So…this is our fate?'

Tenten wanted to cry, 'No…I still have to show Kunoichi can be just as good as Shinobi…I still have to talk to him

Sakura was sobbing, 'I didn't even get a date with Sasuke-kun.'

Sasuke was trembling in fear, 'No…I can't die without killing him.'

Hinata's eyes were watering as she trembled, 'I didn't even get to tell Naruto-kun how I feel.'

Naruto…he was looking down…conflicted beyond reasoning, 'They are going to kill them…because of me. Why? Why did my life have to be this way? Why couldn't things have been simple?' Naruto looked at the Hokage monument, at all the faces…knowing that either way…he would not reach his dream, 'My dream…or my village…'

Naruto clenched his fists as a few tears fell from his eyes, 'Forgive me…Oji-san…looks like I can't keep the promise I made you.'

Sougon looked at Seikyu, "He has about ten seconds left…I guess he doesn't care about his village after all…"

Seikyu was about to hit the triggers, "WAIT!!!!"

The two missing-nin looked down…and saw their target standing in the middle of a circle of civilians and shinobi…shaking…

Sougon grinned underneath his mask, "So…you decided to accept our terms…good." he snapped his fingers…a poof of smoke surrounded both him and Seikyu…who was grumbling about not being able to destroy something.

They appeared in front of the blond…who was looking at the ground.

The ones who had no idea what was going on all thought the same thing, 'What do they want with Naruto?'

Hinata was trembling as the two Akatsuki members approached Naruto, 'No…Naruto-kun.'

Seikyu sighed in annoyance, "Alright then…lets go. Leader-sama is waiting." he made a grab for Naruto…but said blond pulled away…Seikyu growled in annoyance as he reached for him again…

"Promise me…" Seikyu stopped before he grabbed the blond and quirked an eyebrow…Sougon did the same, "I will go with you…without a fight…but" he looked at the two missing-nin…tears brimming at his eyes, "But please…" he fell to his knees and bowed his head…

Everyone who saw this was shocked…the demon brat was begging…

The genin were beyond surprised…Naruto was not one to beg…not even when his life was on the line…

Naruto spoke out in a choked voice; "I beg you…please…don't hurt anyone in this village!" he let out a few sobs before he sat back up and looked at the missing-nin.

Seikyu chose to speak up, "And…what stopping us from hurting them after we get want we want?" in an instant Naruto had pulled out a kunai and got ready to attack.

Seikyu got ready to launch his flamethrowers at the oil…Sougon spoke up calmly…his metallic voice sending shivers down everyone's spines, "You are a fool…by the time you land a blow on any of us…we will have killed every last person in this village."

Naruto looked down, "I know…" and suddenly pointed his kunai to his jugular, "But…who said I was aiming to attack one of you?" Seikyu and Sougon's eyes widened, "I know what your organization is after!" the two flinched, "And if I die…I take what your organization wants with me…am I right?"

Sougon scoffed, "You don't have the balls to do it…SPLASH" Sougon's eyes widened underneath his mask as Naruto made a gash in his neck…nothing lethal…but it showed he meant business.

Naruto pointed the kunai to his jugular…a one hundred percent chance of death, "Try me…"

The genin who did not know what Naruto was talking about were shocked…Kiba chose to voice his thoughts, "Naruto what the ** are you doing…what the hell are these guys after?!"

Lee spoke up, "Naruto-kun…don't allow your youthful spirit to be snuffed out…fight back!"

Sakura and Ino shouted at the same time, "Naruto…stop being such a coward…kick their asses!"

Sasuke surprisingly shouted, "Hey dobe…don't you dare ** out on us!"

The shouting coming from them became incoherent…Naruto glared at them and shouted, "If you knew what it was they wanted you would be encouraging them to take me!"

The genin became silent as they all looked at Naruto…Shino asked the question on everyone's mind, "Naruto…what are you talking about?"

Naruto sighed as he looked at Shino…the kunai still near his jugular, "I am not surprised…it is an S-rank secret after all…"

Tsunade's eyes widened…she shouted at Naruto, "Naruto don't…it's against the law to…" Naruto looked at her and shouted…

"IT IS MY SECRET….I CAN TELL WHOEVER I WANT…besides…they will find out soon enough." he turned to his old classmates, "Besides…it's better they learn it from me…" he stood straight up…but made sure the kunai was still placed at his jugular, "Do you all remember the lessons from the academy…about the Kyuubi attack?"

Sakura spoke up, "Of course we do…the Yondaime killed it…" she looked at Naruto…and was confused as he shook his head.

"No…the Kyuubi…wasn't killed." he waited for the gasps of shock to stop before he continued; "No mortal is capable of killing a Bijuu. So…the Yondaime did the next best thing…"

Kakashi shouted for Naruto to stop, "No Naruto don't!"

Naruto ignored Kakashi and continued, "He sealed the Kyuubi in a newborn baby…born on October tenth…no more than a few hours old…me."

…

…

…

Everyone who did not already know about Kyuubi gasped in shock…while the ones who did looked at Naruto with confusion. Especially those who hated him…wondering why the demon brat would reveal his secret.

The Genins all looked away from Naruto…finally understanding why he was hated so badly…why they were never allowed to play with him…now they knew…

Kiba felt like punching himself in the face…hating himself for listening to his bastard father, Shino wanted to crawl into a hole, feeling like a hypocrite, Ino wanted to cry remembering all the times she teased and belittled Naruto, Chouji felt like bastard…knowing he had seen Naruto hungry and had basically left him to starve, Shikamaru was too shocked to even think of the word 'troublesome', Neji wanted to take back every insult he had ever said against the blond, Lee wanted to cry from the unjustful punishment his fellow genin had to endure, Tenten wanted to cry…and was starting to…

But the ones who had it the worst were Sasuke…Sakura…and Hinata…

Sasuke felt like such an **, Naruto may have never known what it was like to lose his family. But he did know loneliness, and it was thrust upon him against his will.

Sakura wanted to curl into a ball and cry…remembering how many times she hurt Naruto…

Hinata wanted to cry…remembering how long she had stalked him, how many times she had seen him be hurt…how many times she could have stopped it…but she didn't.

Not hearing a word from any of them, and not noticing the reactions on their turned heads…he assumed the worst, "I thought so…" he turned back to Sougon and Seikyu, "Seikyu" said Kiri-nin looked at Naruto, "I want you to swear on your honor as a Kiri ninja…that you will never raise a hand against this village…" Seikyu did not make a move…Naruto forced the tip of the kunai to lightly pierce his flesh, just below the jugular, "SWEAR IT!!!"

Seikyu smirked, "You got guts kid…very well…I swear on my honor as a Kiri ninja…which I do follow…to never raise a hand against this village."

Naruto looked at Sougon, "You…I want you to swear that you will never harm this village."

Sougon sighed, "Like I would waste my time with this village…but fine…you have my word, I will never raise a hand to harm this village."

Naruto nodded his head and gently lowered his kunai…he turned towards the gates, "Let's go…" he began walking as Seikyu and Sougon followed up behind…

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Jiraiya jumped out of the crowd with a Rasengan at the ready, "RASENGAN!" he ran towards Seikyu…intent on tearing the missing-nin to bits…but Sougon appeared in front of Jiraiya's target and spoke…

"Ninja Art: Gravity Wave" his spear glowed with energy; Sougon swung the spear, sending a wave at Jiraiya.

The Sannin's Rasengan was destroyed as he was thrown back into the crowd.

Tsunade came out of the crowd, "Get the hell away from Naruto or so help me I'll…" she was shut up in an instant by Naruto's shout…

"STOP!" Tsunade stopped in her tracks as Naruto clenched his fists, "try to come after me…or stop me in any way…and I…" he turned his head…tears flowing from his eyes, "I will never ever forgive you!" he turned away as a sad smile graced his features as his fists unclenched, "I am going to die anyways…let me do it while saving your lives…one last time."

Seikyu rolled his eyes underneath his visor, "Enough with this sappy **…Mizu Shunshin." a wall of water wrapped around the three as Naruto spoke one last thing before they disappeared…

"Goodbye…"

Three Miles outside Konoha

A swirl of water appeared in the middle of the road as Seikyu, Sougon, and Naruto appeared.

Seikyu turned to Sougon, "Well…looks like Leader-sama is going to be very pleased."

Sougon scoffed, "Yeah…but he had better find a way to cure my affliction…HURAAGH" Sougon fell over to one knee…Seikyu immediately grabbed him and his visor lightly fell…revealing scaly skin along with golden eyes with black pupils.

"Sougon…here" he pulled out a three pronged needle, "Take your medicine…" Sougon wasted no time and pulled up his sleeve…revealing several puncture points for something that had three prongs…he quickly plunged the three pronged syringe into his arm and let the medicine flow in.

Naruto could have taken this time to escape…but he was too distressed by everything that had happened to think logically…

Sougon blinked several times and got back up, "Alright…lets get moving." Seikyu walked over to Naruto and pushed him in the direction that they were heading…Ame no Kuni…

* * *

Notes well this is the first chapter and I hope you like it cause we worked really hard on it. So send reviews and messages anything just come take a look.

Translation:

Sougon Bruka: Breaker of Gravity

Seikyu Unabara: Sea of Oil

Jutsu List

Water Style: Black Rain Jutsu- using chakra converts water in the air into oil which then rains down on enemies

Ninja Art: Gravity Wave (Personal jutsu): Builds up chakra in tip of the spear and using special gravity based chakra condenses the air around the tip. Then swinging releases a cresant moon shaped attack of dense and heavy air at enemy doing immense damage.


	2. Chapter 2: Truth and Ignited Fury

Note: Well everyone I can see this story has gotten a good amount of attention But I would like more reviews if that is okay and also for you to check my other stories about as well please. Now on to the next chapter will have a few surprises that WILL SHOCK YOU. What are they, you will have to read to find out. Anyway here is the next chapter of Hope of Flames

Disclaimer: Neither I nor Dracohalo117 own Naruto in anyway, however we did work together on this story.

OC Akasuki members are mine though.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Truth and Ignited Fury**

Tsunade stared at the place Naruto stood before the two Akatsuki members whisked him away, "No…No…NO…NO" Tsunade became frantic as she began to punch the ground, "NOOOOOO!!!!!" Tsunade fell into a heap as she began to sob and cry…

Jiraiya looked down and clutched his arm, 'Minato…forgive me…I failed…'

Kakashi began to cry as he clutched his covered eye, 'Minato-sensei…I failed your son again…'

The genin were also having similar reactions…

Kiba fell over and cried while gritting his teeth in anger…Shino let a few tears fall…Ino actually fell to her knees and began to sob…Shikamaru tried and failed to hold in his tears…Choji threw his bag of chips to the ground and clutched his eyes as tears fell from them…Neji also began to tear up a bit as he clutched his forehead…Tenten was having a hard time holding back her tears…Lee openly sobbed for Naruto…Sakura was holding Tenten, while she herself began to cry…Hinata sobbed at the fact she lost the one she loved…

"HA…now the demon is gone!!!" a civilian shouted in glee…

"YOU BASTARD!!!" The civilian was punched in the face by an incredibly pissed off Sasuke, "Naruto just gave himself up to protect us all…how dare you call him a demon after that?!"

The civilian clearly didn't know when to shut his mouth, "Please…that nameless orphan had it coming…it's a shame that the honorable son of the Yondaime couldn't get the pleasure of ridding us of that monster…avenging his father."

Tsunade chuckled as she looked at the civilian, "You idiot…you stupid…fucking IDIOT!!!" Tsunade stood up, "You still don't see it…you still don't realize who the Yondaime's son is…do you?"

The civilian stood up, "NO…of course we don't, how could we know, the Sandaime has kept it hidden from us…so why don't you tell us who the prince of Konoha is?"

Kakashi looked at the civilian with absolute hatred, "You really want to know…do you REALLY want to know?"

The civilian nodded his head, "Of course I want to know…tell us!!!"

The entire populace began to shout…demanding to know who the Yondaime's son was…

Tsunade spoke up, "Very well…the son of the Yondaime…and the legacy of the Namikaze clan…" everyone got close to hear who it was, "Is the very same person you all have tormented for years…the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko…Naruto Uzumaki…"

On the outskirts of Hi no Kuni

A woman wearing ANBU attire and a Konoha headband wrapped around her arm was walking towards Konoha. She had long red hair and grayish eyes. She had a katana at her side, and had a beautiful complexion…

Her name was Kushina Uzumaki…mother of Naruto Uzumaki.

She sighed as she looked in the direction of Konoha, 'I wonder how he is going to take this? I mean…I left him there for twelve years, so could find the remnants of our clan…' she sighed, 'Sarutobi, you had better have kept him safe, especially after you forced me to go on this mission.'

Kushina sighed as she thought back on the mission the Sandaime had given her…

Flashback

Kushina stood in front of Sarutobi…three weeks after giving birth to Naruto…staring at the Sandaime as if he had grown a second head, "I am sorry, I didn't quite hear that…what was it you wanted me to do?"

Hiruzen looked at Kushina, "Kushina…I want you to locate and find any remaining members of the Uzumaki clan, and bring them back here to Konoha. This will count as an S-rank mission due to the fact that this mission will go on for several years."

Kushina slammed her fist on the desk and shouted, "Are you insane, I just gave birth to my son…and you said that this mission will take years, I am not going to miss out on any of my son's childhood!"

Hiruzen looked at Kushina, "Kushina…be reasonable. Naruto will be safe here in Konoha and I promise to make sure he is kept safe. But we can't allow your clan to go extinct, as you are now a member of the Namikaze clan, we wish to have the Uzumaki clan reestablish themselves here in Konoha."

Kushina snapped at him, "I told you already, I am the last of the Uzumaki clan…the rest of my clan died when Iwa sent our village to the bottom of the ocean…there is no point for me to go out there and locate them if they are dead!"

Sarutobi looked at Kushina, "At the very least attempt to locate them…possibly salvage what is left of the Uzumaki clans secrets and bring them here for Naruto to learn."

Kushina snorted as she stood straight, "You forget that I learned EVERY secret in the Uzumaki archives, I could teach Naruto everything in that vault without even having to open a scroll, or have you forgotten about that?"

Hiruzen sighed, "Kushina…you and Naruto may learn differently, so we need a backup just in case…besides, if you do manage to find a few members of your clan, wouldn't it be good for them in the future?"

Kushina looked at Hiruzen, "I. Am. Not. Doing. It…is there any part of that you do not understand?"

Hiruzen sighed, "I didn't want to do this…but Kushina…as your HOKAGE I am ordering you to do this…if you refuse to do this I will have to put you in jail."

Kushina stared at Hiruzen incredulously, "You would have me arrested because I refuse to locate my clan and its secrets…" Kushina narrowed her eyes, "And what is stopping me from taking Naruto, and everything I own, and leaving this village?"

Hiruzen looked at Kushina, "What is stopping you…is the fact that technically, Naruto is a member of the NAMIKAZE clan…thus you taking him from here would be considered an act of kidnapping a clan heir. You would be hunted down and killed…and your son would have to live with the fact that his mother was a traitor…"

Kushina tightened the grip she already held on her Katana…she sighed as she looked at the Sandaime, "Fine…BUT…let me make one thing, incredibly clear…" she leaned over the desk and looked at the Sandaime, "If I come back, and my son has been hurt by ANYBODY…I am going to kill them, and then I am going to kill you…got it?!"

Hiruzen nodded his head, "I will protect Naruto to the best of my abilities…I swear it as a Hokage."

Kushina turned towards the door and left…wanting to see her son before she left…

End Flashback

Kushina had traveled all across the elemental countries, trying to find at least one member of the Uzumaki clan…she had found a few members in slavery, but before she could get them out of it, they succumbed to the conditions they were forced into.

Kushina sighed, 'I wonder how much has changed since I left…' Kushina continued to walk towards Konoha.

With Naruto

Naruto was walking up the path while Seikyu and Sougon walked to his sides. He had a pair of chains binding his wrists and his fingers were covered with gloves that would restrict him from using hand seals.

Seikyu groaned as they continued to walk, "Why can't we just use Shunshin to get back to Ame?"

Sougon looked at Seikyu, "We can't use Shunshin to get back to Ame, because the chains we are using to bind him will restrict that. The chains will absorb the chakra we use, basically making our shunshin useless. Just keep walking; we will be at the rendezvous point by tomorrow evening."

Seikyu sighed as he looked back at the blond, "Why do we even need those chains…the kids not going to run. Just look into his eyes."

Sougon sighed…turning his head around, he looked into Naruto's eyes.

They were blank…without motivation. It was as if he was looking into a placid pond. They say the eyes are mirrors to the soul…if that is the case…then Naruto's eyes showed that the blond had given up…he didn't care.

Sougon looked at Seikyu, "Perhaps you have a point…" Sougon sighed as he stopped, making the other two stop as well, "Fine then…we will take a break here, and remove his chains. We will then use Shunshin to get back to Ame."

Seikyu grinned as he stretched his arms, "Good…I needed something to eat anyways." Seikyu walked up to a tree and walked up it a few feet, before sitting down on the trunk. He wiped a bit of his blood on a seal on his arm, causing a light poof of smoke, revealing a bento box.

Sougon pushed Naruto next to the tree and pulled out his own lunch…he looked towards Naruto, who was sitting still…unmoving…a blank look on his face, 'He really has given up…who'd a thought?' he turned away from the blond and lightly lifted his mask, and began to eat his lunch.

Naruto meanwhile was looking at the ground…thinking on his decision. He was basically throwing away his life, just to make sure that Konoha was safe…in one short moment, he had thrown away his hopes, his dreams…his very will of fire that the Sandaime talked of so much.

Naruto looked at the sky as the clouds passed over the sun, 'At least…they're safe…'

Back in Konoha

The entire populace stared at Tsunade…they could not believe what they were hearing. The Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko, the child they had abused for years…was the son of the Yondaime Hokage…his only son.

The civilian that bad mouthed Naruto stared at Tsunade, "Y-you lie! The Yondaime would never…never…" the civilian was so shocked by this information that he could not come up with a single retort, 'It can't be…it just can't be.'

Tsunade looked at the shocked crowd, "It is the truth…I should know. I was the one to bring him into this world. Minato would not allow a single nurse to help his wife during labor besides me."

Jiraiya stepped forward, "I was there when Naruto was born…he is, and always shall be the son of the Yondaime…and now he is gone" Jiraiya fell to his knees and cried, "My godson is GONE!!!"

Kakashi broke into sobs as well, "I begged the Sandaime to allow me to be his sensei…I BEGGED HIM…to allow me to be my Naruto's sensei." Kakashi turned and snarled at several civilian councilors…who were trembling at the knowledge that Naruto was the Yondaime's son, "But YOU…" he pointed at the councilors…sneering in disgust, "you threatened me that if I taught Naruto ANYTHING…you would vote him to be removed from the Shinobi program…I reported you to the Sandaime…but because who had never actually harmed Naruto, he could do NOTHING!!!"

The civilian councilors cringed…fully realizing what they had done…they had abused the son of the Yondaime…the son of their greatest hero…all because of something he had no control over.

There was silence throughout the populace…knowing that because of their ignorance…they had lost one of the greatest gifts they had ever been given.

Sasuke snarled in anger…he shot his head up and shouted, "I am going after him…there is no way I am losing the closest thing I have ever had to a brother…not now…not ever again!!!"

Everyone looked at Sasuke in shock…

Kiba stood up, "I'm in…no way in hell am I letting my friend get captured by those bastards!"

Shino stood, "Naruto is an ally…but more so he is my friend, and I am not letting him die, not while I can save him."

Choji stood, "Yeah, let's go!"

Ino stood, "We blonds have to look out for each other…let's bring him home!"

Shikamaru stood, "Troublesome or not…Naruto is a shinobi of Konoha…as well as my friend, it will be a cold day in hell before I leave him to die!"

Sakura got up, "That baka may be a headache...might be a lousy teammate at times…but he is OUR Headache…and he is MY Teammate!!!"

"CHA SHANNARO!!!"

Neji stepped up, "I am going to save the one who saved me, no way is his fate to die…not yet!"

Tenten walked up, "Like I am going to leave my old friend to die, no way in hell!"

Lee shouted at the top of his lungs, "I WILL NOT LET NARUTO'S FLAMES OF YOUTH BE PUT OUT…NEVER!!!!!"

Hinata was the only one who had not yet spoken…she then lifted her head, "When do we leave?"

Tsunade grinned as she answered; "ASAP…" she turned towards the populace, "To all of you who want to help Naruto…be here in twenty minutes with all your gear!"

The crowd remained still…and then it scattered as they all ran to their homes…leaving only a few in the street.

Tsunade looked towards the gates, 'Don't worry Naruto…we're coming for you.'

Kushina

Kushina was walking towards the main road towards Konoha, dreading each step she took. Wondering how Naruto would react to her being his mother…and how she left him alone for all these years.

She looked at the sky, 'Minato-kun…what other options did I have?' she went back to look towards the road…when she heard conversation at the side…

"Damn it Seikyu…where are the keys to these fucking cuffs" Kushina turned in the direction she heard the voices.

"How the hell am I supposed to know? I gave them to you; though I should have known you weren't capable of keeping an eye on the keys."

Kushina began walking in the direction she heard the voices as she heard the two continue to bicker.

"Oh bite me Sougon, not all of us are perfect like you…or do you forget why I wear this damn mask?"

Kushina pushed back the bushes and saw two men wearing odd looking masks wearing black cloaks with red clouds. She also saw a person next to the tree, but the trunk was blocking her view of him…and she saw chains around the persons arms, 'What is going on?' she watched the man with the iron mask sigh as he scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry Seikyu…I forget that you're..." the man with the breath mask and visor shrugged as he leaned on the tree.

"Don't worry about it…we just have to…" he felt his pocket…reached inside it, and then pulled out a key, "Well…what do you know…it was in my pocket…go figure." The man with the iron mask slapped his head as he reached towards the boy behind the tree.

"Just remove the damn cuffs so we can get to Ame, leader-sama wants this brat as soon as possible." Kushina watched as they pulled the boy out from behind the tree…and her eyes widened at who she saw.

The boy had the same blond hair, blue eyes, and whisker marks that her son had before she left Konoha years ago…it WAS her son…Naruto Uzumaki.

Kushina snarled as she grabbed her Katana, 'Not on my watch…'

Back in Konoha

All of the genin, their Jonin sensei's, along with Tsunade, Shizune, and Jiraiya were all at the gates.

Tsunade sighed, "Well…looks like nobody else is coming, well" she turned towards the gates, "Let's go…" everybody was about to start heading out…

"WAIT!!!" the group turned around…and were shocked at what they saw.

Dozens of shinobi, a few who have long been retired, as well as a group of civilians carrying some weapons…were coming out of buildings and stores, heading towards them.

Jiraiya looked at them, "W-what are you doing here?" Shikaku Nara stepped up and answered.

"Isn't it obvious…we're helping you get Naruto back."

The crowd nodded as they agreed with Shikaku.

Tsunade smiled as she turned back towards the gates, "Then let's go!" there was a loud yell as the large group ran out of the gates…

Asuma was about to exit when he was stopped by Jiraiya, "Jiraiya-sama, what are you doing? I need to go help my students."

Jiraiya shook his head, "No Asuma…I need you to stay here, keep an eye on the village until we get back. Danzo will try and use this opportunity to take control, but since you are the Sandaime's son, you have special privileges…and one of those privileges include being an acting Hokage…as long as you are in that office" Jiraiya said while pointing to the Hokage tower, "Danzo can't do shit…am I clear?"

Asuma sighed as he slumped his shoulders…taking in a deep breath he looked at Jiraiya, "Yes…Jiraiya-sama."

Jiraiya grinned, "Good luck Asuma…we will be back soon." Jiraiya followed up after the almost a hundred shinobi, and several dozen civilians, while Asuma sighed.

Turning towards the Hokage tower he cracked his knuckles, 'Time to get to work.'

Back with the Akatsuki

Seikyu knelt down and grabbed Naruto's wrists. The blond merely looked up with those same dead eyes. Seikyu snorted and looked at the blond, "Lighten up kid…we aren't going to kill ya…at least not yet." He began to unlock his cuffs, "Lucky for you, we have to get the Bijuu in a specific order…one, through nine." He finished removing the first lock, "And with how spread out the Bijuu are, and how many of them are sealed, it will take us several years to get them all." He went to remove the cuff, "So…that gives you a current life expectancy at about…five more years at most."

Sougon roughly grabbed the blond by the back of his shirt and lifted him up, "Come on, Leader-sama is growing impatient most likely." Seikyu waved him off.

"Ya ya……alright then" Seikyu began to perform hand signs, "Thousand miles Shun..." Seikyu was cut off as he had to avoid a strike coming from a crimson edged blade.

Sougon jumped back and dragged Naruto with him.

Seikyu pulled up his sleeves and revealed his flame-throwers and pointed them at the person who dared to attack him, "Who the hell are you?!"

The person who attacked him stood up, revealing it to be a kunoichi of Konoha. She had long red hair and grayish eyes, as well as a long crimson edged Katana in her hand, "I am Kushina Uzumaki…" she swung her blade, "And I am going to kill you." She ran at Seikyu and slashed at the missing-nin.

Naruto's eyes widened when he heard her introduce herself, 'Uzumaki…but…' he looked down, 'Oji-san said I had no living relatives.'

Kushina slashed at Seikyu, who was using a kunai to block her strikes, "Take this!" she slashed at Seikyu…but at the last minute kicked him in the face, surprising the missing-nin as he flew through the air, and into a tree behind him.

His mask and visor fell off and cracked…Kushina turned towards Sougon, "Let…him…go!" she began to walk forward as Sougon moved in front of Naruto, taking out his spear.

"You will have to go through me to get to him…besides…what claim could you possibly have on him?" Kushina stepped forward…so angry she did not even think before she shouted.

"I'm his mother…that's what claim I have on him!!!"

…

…

…

Sougon quirked his eye…turning his head to look at Naruto.

Naruto's eyes were quivering in his sockets…trying to process what he had just heard…this woman…was his mother?

Naruto fell to his knees, a choked sob escaping his lips, "Why?"

Kushina looked at Naruto, "Naruto, my baby…"

Sougon glared at Kushina, "So…you're this poor boys mother? I must say I am incredibly disappointed…what mother leaves their child alone to suffer a villages wrath?"

Kushina looked at Sougon, "What do you mean?" the former Hoshi ninja chuckled lightly as he patted Naruto on his head.

"Your son…if you can truly call him that…has been abused since he was thrown out of the orphanage at three, if my leader's information is accurate." Sougon walked around Naruto as he kept speaking, "Your son has endured assassination attempts…beatings…and starvation." Sougon patted Naruto's head, "At this point…what we plan to do will be a mercy, to the life he has been forced to live."

Kushina began to quiver, "No…you…you're lying! Hiruzen promised me he would keep him safe!"

Sougon snorted, "Oh please…the Sandaime never bothered to do anything more for Naruto than give him an apartment after he found he had been living on the street for three years, and allowed him to enter the ninja academy. Your precious Sandaime was absolutely useless in protecting him."

Kushina snarled as she thought to herself, 'Like I said Hiruzen…you're dead when I get my hands on you.' She grabbed the hilt of her sword and got into a ready stance, "The Sandaime will answer for his crimes…but first I am going to get my son out of your hands!"

Sougon tightened the grip he had on his spear and was about to get into a stance.

"NO!!!" Sougon and Kushina turned in the direction they heard the yell to find Seikyu pushing himself up, "That bitch is mine Sougon." he looked up…revealing that his eyes were completely inhuman, and he had razor sharp white teeth.

Kushina spun her Katana, "Don't say I didn't give you two another option." Kushina ran at Seikyu as he completely stood up and brushed away his sleeves, revealing his flamethrowers again.

"BURN BITCH!!!" Seikyu clicked a trigger in his palms…and a massive flame shot out of each flamethrower.

Kushina jumped out of the way as the fireball continued forward, slamming into several trees.

Seikyu jumped in the air and flicked another switch, "Let's see how you like this one little girl…" he pointed them forward and shouted, "**I****nfernal Barrage!" the flamethrowers shot out balls of fire at random points, so it was near impossible to define a pattern, making it extremely difficult for Kushina to dodge.**

Kushina charged chakra into her sword, "Take this…**Uzumaki Sword Wave**!" she sliced the katana at an incoming fireball…sending a pressurized blast of water at Seikyu.

Seikyu snorted as he flicked another switch, "Is that all you got?!" the flamethrowers sent out a direct stream of fire that plowed into the ball of water, creating a small explosion as Seikyu disappeared in the steam.

Kushina began to look around, trying to find where Seikyu was, "My comrades were masters of their art" Kushina looked around as she heard the sadistic whisper surrounding her, "Zabuza was a master assassin…Kisame had no equal in ninjutsu…and Raiga was the only one of the seven swordsmen to use Raiton…but I" she snapped her head around…and keeled over as a fist was buried in their chest, "was the head member…and founder of the strongest ANBU division in Kirigakure…the burning sea!"

Kushina fell over as Seikyu grabbed her by the throat and forced her to look into his eyes, "You are little better than a Jonin…while I…was able to kill the entire Kiri Black ops!" he threw her into a tree and pulled up his flamethrower, "BURN!!!" he was about to hit the trigger…when he felt a tight hand clasp around his wrist.

"That's enough…Seikyu, there is no point in killing her." Sougon saw Kushina cough up some blood as she tried to reach for her sword, "She has lost." He let go of Seikyu's wrist and walked over to Naruto, "Come…leader-sama is waiting."

Seikyu snarled as he roughly put away his flamethrower, "Damn…I wanted to burn her to bits…sigh, oh well, I guess I will just have to ask Kisame to spar with me." He walked over to Sougon and spoke; "Thousand miles Shunshin…" they all disappeared in a flash of black light with an explosion going off.

Kushina grabbed her sword and used it to push herself up, 'No…I won't let you have him.' She turned in the direction she felt the Shunshin go, 'They went that way…I have to catch up.' Kushina did not make it two feet before she fell over.

Kushina tried to crawl forwards, 'No…I am not…going to let you…have him.' Kushina's eyes closed as she succumbed to her injuries, and passed out.

* * *

Shocking: Kushina is alive and now knows of naruto's state, however can she save him? More importantly does he even want to be saved and will the Ninja of the Hidden leaf get to them in time. You will have to wait and see.

Jutsu List:

**Infernal Barrage**: More of less a simply technique of Seikyu's where he fires the flames from his weapons in sort bursts at high speed.

**Uzumaki Sword Wav**e: Builds up large amounts of chakra into the blade of the sword before converting it into water chakra and then unleashing it on enemy in a large crescent water blade.

Well this is the second chapter of Hope of Flames, really hope you like it and send more reviews and show up again. Also read my other stories please and let me know what you think. Anyway Till the next chapter Agurra out!


	3. Chapter 3: Old Bonds and Storm Arrival

Well Everyone, I know you have been waiting so here is the next chapter of Hope of Flames. This chapter will reveal a new twist to the story as old bonds resurface and a new face of evil makes himself known. This chapter will have some things on it that will shock you and possibly a few things that you never saw coming or ever seen before. Anyway hope you enjoy this story and review it please. Also check out my other stories please.

Disclaimer: Agurra of the Darkness and Dracohalo117 don't own Naruto in anyway

Agurra of the Darkness does own the OCs and some jutsu though

* * *

Chapter 3: Old Bonds and Song of the Storm

The Akatsuki leader opened his eyes and snapped his head in the direction of a large platform in the middle of the cavern. A swirl of water appeared as Seikyu and Sougon appeared with Naruto, who seemed to be extremely distressed in his emotions.

The Akatsuki leader looked at Seikyu and Sougon with a hint of surprise, "You succeeded…good" the leader stood up and began to walk towards them, "You accomplished in a few hours what took Itachi and Kisame days to fail, I may consider giving you two permanent membership in Akatsuki should any of our current members pass on."

Seikyu snorted, "Perhaps…but don't forget our bargain…I only joined your little club to…" The Akatsuki leader raised his hand.

"Yes, yes…I am aware of the conditions of your continued involvement in Akatsuki, should we decide to have you inaugurated as a full member, I assure you that we will fulfill our end of the bargain" the Akatsuki leader reached into his pocket, and pulled out a vial of liquid, "Sougon…I believe this belongs to you."

Sougon took the vial from the leader and placed it in his pouch, "Thank you for holding on to it, I doubt it would have survived the way to Konoha."

CRASH…everybody turned to the direction they heard the sound, to find a beautiful woman with blue hair and a single lip piercing in the doorway, "Pein-sama…we have problems."

The Akatsuki leader, now known as Pein looked at the woman, "Well Konan…what is the problem?"

Back with the Konoha Group

Tsunade jumped through the trees as the Kakashi followed up behind. Shizune was at her side, while Kurenai and Gai flanked Kakashi.

The Konoha genin were following close behind the Jonin…Tenten, Neji, Lee, along with Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata were at the front of the group, trying as hard as they could to follow up behind. Shino, Kiba, Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru kept up behind them.

The various Jonin and Chunin were heading up, while the Civilians tried as hard as they could to keep up…surprisingly, they weren't doing half bad, as they were only a few meters behind the last of the Jonin.

Tenten had a look of concentration on her face as she followed up behind. Rock Lee and Neji Hyuuga looked at their teammate in thought…when she spoke of Naruto; she called him an old friend…how did she know him?

Neji jumped up and flanked Tenten, "Tenten…what did you mean when you called Naruto an old friend?"

Tenten snapped her head towards Neji then sighed as she redirected her attention to the area in front of her, " I suppose I might as well tell you guys now, a while back Naruto and I used to be good friends when we were living in the Orphanage, we looked out for each other…until…"

Lee saw the look on Tenten's face, "Until what Tenten?"

Tenten breathed in slightly as she continued with some sorrow in her voice, "Naruto and I were both five, It was going to be my birthday the next day…"

Flashback

Naruto and Tenten were sitting in the Orphanage yard as far away from the people as possible. They had always been picked on by the older kids…Tenten was picked on because she was a tomboy, and Naruto was picked on for just about any possible reason.

Tenten was scraping a stick against the ground, fashioning it into a sharp object, even as a kid she had been fascinated with anything she could use as a weapon.

Naruto meanwhile was hiding behind a bush, looking at the present he had spent hours wrapping, he had also spent an entire two years raising the funds to purchase the gift. Naruto inhaled deeply as he walked up to Tenten, "Ano…Ten-chan?" Tenten turned around and looked at the incredibly nervous Naruto.

"What is it Naruto?" Naruto swallowed as he pushed the box towards her. She looked at the box…and then at him. She looked back at the box and gently took it.

She took her new sharp stick and began to gently cut away the wrappings. Once she removed the wrappings she found a wooden black box inside. She saw that there was a keyhole and a key right next to it. She picked it up and stuck it in the lock…she turned the key and heard the lock unlatch.

Opening the box, Tenten looked inside…and her eyes widened at what was inside…

Inside was the most beautiful knife she had ever seen, the hilt has elegant designs on it, and the blade seemed to glow in the light. The blade curved much like a saber and had slight serrations in it.

Tenten picked up the dagger and looked at it, "Naruto…it's beautiful…"

Naruto smiled, "Anything for my best friend."

"Well look at we have here guys" Naruto and Tenten looked in the direction they heard the voice to find a bunch of the other orphans standing in front of them, "The little demon gave the tomboy a gift…mind if we try it?" the largest boy snatched the dagger out of Tenten's hand and held it in the air, "This looks nice…perhaps I should hold on to it, you know…keep it safe."

Tenten jumped at the boy, "Give it back you damn…SMACK" Tenten was thrown back when another boy backhanded her.

"Ha, little girls should know their place." The boys began to laugh at Tenten as a few tears reached her eyelids.

"HEY BASTARD!!!" the boys stopped laughing…and one of them fell over as a rock slammed into his face, "Leave my friend alone!" Naruto ran at the boy that took Tenten's dagger and plowed into his knees, the boy fell over and let go of the dagger. It flew through the air and landed in the bushes.

Naruto stood up and kicked the boy in the ribs, "Stay away from my friends you bastard." Naruto was about to punch the boy in the face…

"YOU DEMON!!!" Naruto looked up in time to see the matron running towards him, a butcher knife in her hands, "You fucking demon, how dare you hurt an innocent boy?!" Naruto quickly turned around and ran over to a fence. The matron owner seemed to speed up as she raised the knife to attack, but Naruto had already climbed over the fence…he turned around and screamed as he jumped off.

"Sayonara bitch!"

Tenten saw the matron throw the knife over the fence and scream. She quickly edged through the bushes and found the knife, lodged in the ground. Tearing off a piece of cloth she wrapped the dagger up, clutching it to her chest, 'Naruto…'

End Flashback

"Three days later I was adopted by the owner of a weapons store, he had tried to adopt Naruto, but since he was no longer living there, he could not claim custody over him. I never saw Naruto until the academy, but the instructors kept me as far away from him as possible. I always wondered why Naruto was hated…and now I know, and it will be a cold day in hell before I ever let my friend die while I can help it!"

Lee and Neji looked at Tenten, they had never seen her so adamant about any decision. Lee smiled as he spoke, "Tenten…your youthful loyalty knows no bounds. I promise you Tenten, we will bring Naruto back if it is the last thing we do!"

Neji nodded in agreement, "I concur, I will not allow the one who saved me to die. Not as pathetically as the Akatsuki will likely do."

Tenten smiled as a single tear came down her face, "Thank you guys…"

Gai smiled as he saw his students talk, 'Naruto…you really do bring out the best in others.'

They passed by a tree…unaware of the single bird watching them with ripple patterned eyes…

Akatsuki Base

Pein looked at the screen in front of him as his scout bird watched the Konoha shinobi, "Damn…this puts a hamper on our plans. I was hoping that we would not have to deal with Konoha, as they are strong enough to invade us…I assumed that they would simply leave it at the fact that the Jinchuriki was kidnapped and go about their lives…but it appears they are more loyal than I thought."

Seikyu stepped forward, "Want us to go finish them off?"

Pein looked towards Seikyu, who had followed them into the room while Sougon watched Naruto, "No…I have something else in mind." Pein walked towards a doorway and opened it, Konan followed close behind while Seikyu went back to the room with Sougon.

Sougon looked at Naruto with pity, 'Poor kid…he just gave up his life for his village, and now he finds out his mother is alive. Kids probably so messed up he won't even be able to think of escaping.'

He looked up and saw Seikyu reenter the room, "So…what's going on?"

Seikyu chuckled as he walked over to a case lying on the floor, "It seems that a large group of Konoha shinobi and civilians are coming this way, apparently they want to save their little blond Jinchuriki friend."

Sougon groaned as he began to tap on his mask, "So, let me guess, Leader-sama wants us to go and stop them?" Seikyu shook his head no, confusing Sougon.

"Apparently, the Leader has something planned for them…as to what, I don't know or care." Seikyu opened the case and pulled out an exact copy of the mask and visor that he had lost fighting Kushina, "Damn bitch is a fighter…" he looked towards Naruto…who had a blank look on his face.

'She was my mother…why didn't she take care of me…why did she leave me…why…?' Naruto's eyes began to water as he thought of the reasons why.

Sougon sighed as he grabbed Naruto, "Come on, let's get him to his cell."

Seikyu nodded and followed Sougon to place Naruto in his new home.

With Pein and Konan

Konan watched Pein walk down the hallway; she decided to speak, "Pein-sama, why are we not sending Seikyu and Sougon to stop the Konoha shinobi, surely they are strong enough to deal with them."

Pein looked back at Konan, "Yes, those two are fully capable of taking down such meager creatures…however, Sougon needs time to recuperate after taking his serum, and Seikyu is needed to guard Naruto." Pein stopped at a fork, "Besides…I have someone else in mind, who will be PERFECT for dealing with Konoha-nin." Pein took a right on the fork.

Konan looked at Pein, 'Someone else…?' she followed after her lord as he walked down the hall.

Elsewhere in the Akatsuki base

Deidara and Akasuna no Sasori were sitting in the main entrance room to the Akatsuki base. They were assigned the job of keeping an eye on hopeful members while the leader reviewed their files to see if they could join the organization.

Only ten were allowed to join, however…some exceptional hopefuls were given a waiting list should one of their members be killed.

Deidara, Sasori, and the only one that had been considered by the leader were arguing…

Sasori spoke with his usual guttural growl, "You are both fools…art is something that is everlasting, a gift that lasts past the expanses of time."

Deidara snorted, "Sasori-dono, I respect you as a person, but your view on art is completely wrong. Art is something that lasts but a short span of time, and then dies ever so beautifully."

Sasori glared at Deidara, "What's the point of something dying the moment it is born?"

Deidara looked at Sasori "What is the point of life eternal?"

The two were about to continue their tirade…

"You are both wrong…" Sasori and Deidara turned towards the only other individual in the room, "Art is not an object that can be seen, it is not something that has a physical form. Art is something that you hear with your ears not see with your eyes. The sonnet of the finest tune, the symphony of the greatest ensemble…for one to be so judge art by appearance, or length of time…truly foolish."

The man was wearing an iron mask with two slited eye holes and a sinister grin that stopped after the tip of his nose, and a large hat much like the ones the Akasuki members wore when infiltrating villages. However under the hat one could see he had light blond hair, and teal colored eyes through the holes in his iron mask. He had on a pair of black fingered gloves with metal plates. His skin was dark tanned and he was quite well built. He was wearing an open vest…and on the right side of his chest was a very brutal looking scar.

In his right hand was a simple Ocarina, while in his left hand, propped against the wall, was a long spear with a tip that looked as if somebody had stuck two doubled head axe blades on top of one another, but the blades were more circular as well as narrower with sharp tips.

Sasori glared at the masked individual and growled, "Do you mind, I am trying to educate this brat on the true meaning of art."

The man chuckled, "Really…I thought you were supposed to keep an eye on me." Deidara was about to reply.

"Yes, in fact they were…" the three turned towards the direction they heard the voice, to find Pein walking towards them, "I wanted you two to keep an eye on him…not argue with each other on the principles of your art."

The two lightly bowed their heads, "Forgive us…Leader-sama."

Pein nodded his head…then turned his attention to the other man in the room, "It seems it is your lucky day. Normally it would take us weeks to give you a test to see if you are worthy of joining our organization. But it seems, luck is on your side." the man bowed lightly as he spoke.

"What is it you want me to do?"

Pein looked at the man before him, "There is a group of Konoha shinobi and civilians heading this way…normally I would send one of my other members to deal with such a minor threat, but the rest of them are busy…along with that, Jiraiya and Tsunade of the Sannin, Kakashi of the Sharingan, and a large group of high ranking Jonin are coming here to reacquire their Jinchuriki…I am sure you realize what I want you to do."

The mans eyes lit with fury at the very mention of Konoha…the man was about to decline…

"Oh…did I also mention that there are two Hyuuga's amongst the group?"

…

…

he man seemed to chuckle as he heard the word Hyuuga, come out of the leaders mouth, "Is that so…well in that case…how can I refuse?"

Pein lightly smiled, "I knew you would accept."

Back with the Konoha Group

Tsunade leapt through the trees and landed with a resounding crack from the force behind it. She leapt forward again as Jiraiya and Kakashi came up behind, with Gai and Kurenai following, followed closely by their genin.

Neji looked up and narrowed his eyes…he snapped them open and spoke as veins popped up from around his eyes, "Byakugan…" he immediately activated his clans prized Dojutsu.

He looked around, hoping to find some sort of trace of Naruto's whereabouts…but his eyes stopped when his Byakugan's gaze landed upon a figure lying in the road over 400 meters ahead, "Gai-sensei!" the green spandex wearing Jonin fell back as Neji spoke, "There is a person in the middle of the road less than 400 meters ahead."

Gai nodded and leapt back up to Tsunade and relayed her the knews.

Tsunade wanted to push forward…but her inner medic kept shouting at her to help the poor person. She looked back at the group behind her, "Alright everybody…we are stopping up ahead; I want all of you to be ready to head back out in five minutes!"

Tsunade continued to head towards the direction of said injured person as her shinobi followed behind her…she jumped through the trees just before where Gai had said the person was…and her eyes widened in shock.

Lying in the middle of the road, her blood starting to pool beneath her…was Kushina Uzumaki.

Tsunade ran towards the woman and looked her over, 'Impossible…I thought that she was dead.' she quickly began to use her medical ninjutsu to heal her wounds.

The wounds seemed to heal rather quickly as Tsunade applied more chakra.

Behind her, several people were watching her…namely Kakashi…who was staring at Kushina with a torrent of emotions passing across his eyes, 'She's alive? Where the hell has she been?'

Kushina's eyes began to flutter open…and then they snapped widely as she shot up, "NARUTO!!!" she looked around and was about to sprint off in the direction the Konoha Shinobi were planning on going when Tsunade grabbed her.

"Kushina, calm down…what happened?" Kushina struggled in Tsunade's grip as she tried to break away.

"Let go of me…they have him…they took him!" she almost broke free of Tsunade's grip…but Tsunade made her look at her.

"Kushina…who was taken?" Kushina looked at Tsunade…and broke down into sobs as she leaned into her.

"Naruto…they took my baby…they took him…"

…

…

…

Everybody who did not know who Kushina was were both shocked and disgusted…shocked that this woman was Naruto's mother…and disgusted that she has been alive all this time and never ONCE tried to raise him.

Sasuke was most vocal, "You bitch...where the hell have you been all these years, do you have any idea what Naruto has had to endure because of how lonely he was!" Sasuke grabbed a kunai and was about to charge at her…when Sakura grabbed Sasuke's arm and looked sternly at him.

"Sasuke-kun, we need to calm down, maybe she had a good reason for it." Sakura's outside completely betrayed her inside…

'That fucking cum sucking whore, she had better have a good reason or I will shove a rusty fucking kunai up her ass…SHANNARO!!!'

Kushina looked at the group before she got up, "I have to go…I have to save him…" Kushina began to walk away, but was stopped by Kakashi.

"Kushina, where have you been all these years, why did you leave Naruto…answer me!" Kakashi grabbed Kushina by the front of her shirt and glared at her with his single eye. Kushina pushed him off and continued to walk away.

"I will explain later…my son needs me." Kushina readied a hand sign to use Shunshin…but was stopped by Tsunade, who had appeared in front of her.

"We are also looking for Naruto…we need to know which way they went."

Kushina looked at Tsunade…and sighed as she pointed behind Tsunade's left shoulder, "They went that way…now please move, if I don't go after them now, they could get away!" Kushina pushed past Tsunade…about to head off.

"BOOM" everyone looked into the sky as they heard a loud clap of thunder. The skies began to darken as if a storm was coming around. There were several arcs of lightning that traveled across the sky flashing and lighting up the black sky. almost instantly a soft tune could be heard echoing along the wind and traveling across the forest. They looked around until they found the direction the tune was coming from.

There was a man walking towards them wearing an Akatsuki cloak and a large hat with bells on the edges. There was a large weapon on his back that seemed to resemble a cross between a spear and an axe. He lifted his head to reveal he had an iron mask covering everything on his face up to his nose, and was playing an Ocarina.

The man stopped playing as he took the Ocarina from his lips…before he grinned looking at the Konoha group.

"Oh, I don't think you need to worry about that...cause none of you will be leaving this place…alive that is." the man suddenly snapped out a roll of ninja wire as he performed a set of hand seals, "**Lightning Style: Live Wire Cage**" he pointed his finger towards the sky as he flung the wire across the Konoha ninja and civilians…a flash of lightning arced through the sky as it struck the wire and traveled across it quicker than the eye could see. A large dome of wire soon surrounded the entire group.

One of the civilians ran forward and tried to break through the net…only for his body to be turned into dust on contact with the wire which upon closer inspection, one could see had lightning coursing through it.

The man chuckled as he walked forward, "I am quite surprised that you Konoha shinobi are so easily captured…the last time I fought with you during the war, you were a hell of a lot stronger. But alas…it seems the youth have watered down their talents in this 'age of peace'."

Neji had activated his Byakugan, hoping to find some sort of weakness in the cage. What he saw absolutely astounded him. The electricity running across the wires was pure lightning, not an ounce of chakra in it…it was impossible, how could somebody manipulate raw lightning so effortlessly without an ounce of chakra added to the mixture?

Kakashi stepped forward and looked at the man, "Who are you…and what do you want from us?!"

The man chuckled as he tipped up his hat, "You want to know my name…alright then." he began to unfasten his cloak and let it slide to his waist, revealing his open vest, tipped up his hat, revealing the symbol of Kumo carved into his iron mask with a scratch through it, "My name…is Aishou Senritsu."

The eyes of many shinobi widened as he mentioned the name. The man before them…was one of the most powerful lightning user in the history of Kumogakure.

Aishou chuckled as he saw their terrified expressions, "So, many of you have heard of me, not surprising" Aishou turned his head and looked around, "Especially since a majority of you are old enough to have seen the third shinobi war."

Sakura turned towards Kakashi, "Kakashi-sensei…what is he talking about?" Kakashi looked at Sakura…then turned his attention towards Aishou.

"Sakura, this man is Aishou Senritsu…one of the finest shinobi in the history of Kumogakure,an S class Criminal in the Bingo Book and nicknamed "The Storm Bringer Of Kumo." During the third Shinobi war, he lead assaults and war efforts that crushed many an army…but his favorite opponents were Konoha ninja." Aishou began to play his Ocarina as Kakashi talked, letting its sound travel across the area, "But for some reason…he went bad, he directly struck at his own village, using his untamed mastery of Lightning Style ninjutsu he reduced the village to little more the a smoking ruin before he challenged the Raikage himself. Aishou managed to do a bit of damage, but was defeated…" Aishou stopped playing his Ocarina and looked at Kakashi, "Before he fled…it is said he took a single scroll from the Raikage's office, but Kumo never said which one it was."

Aishou chuckled as he walked towards the Konoha ninja, "It seems one of you have been doing his homework…I must say for a bunch of Konoha ninja, I am quite impressed." he placed his Ocarina to his lips and went back to playing it.

Kakashi looked at Aishou as he went to remove his forehead protector, "I will ask again…what do you want from us?"

Aishou stopped playing his Ocarina and began to tap his chin, "Why am I here, now why was it Leader-sama sent me?" he thought for a moment before he snapped his fingers, "Oh, now I remember why he sent me, he wanted me to stall you. I don't know why, as I could easily kill you without mercy in but a moment."

Neji kept looking around, hoping he could find a weak point in the net, 'There has to be something, no defense is without a blind spot.' Neji continued to look around…when he noticed a single point in the net directly above them, right where the lightning was hitting, 'The wire' his Byakugan narrowed in on it, 'The wire is…melting?' as he thought, yes the wire was melting…the heat from the lightning must be too much for the wire to handle for long periods of time.

Neji turned off his Byakugan and thought, 'Perfect…we just might have a chance.' he looked at his teammates, "Tenten, Lee, I have a plan" his two teammates looked at him as he began to explain.

Aishou sighed as he picked up his Ocarina and looked at it, "You know…I would really like to get back to playing my musical art, and just standing here waiting is cutting into that time…so…I think I will just kill you." Aishou raised his fingers and put them in a snapping motion as he flicked his Ocarina into the air, "Now…who will I start with?" he began to look around the group…

"NOW…TENTEN…LEE!!!" Aishou stopped looking as he saw a green blur and a flurry of weapons fly into the air. His eyes turned towards the source of the voice…and found a Hyuuga…his eyes lit with absolute rage as he thought to himself.

'Damn Hyuuga, what are you planning?!'

Lee was flying through the air towards the point Neji indicated to strike as Tenten through a specific series of hooked rods.

Lee grabbed the first one…then the second…then the third…fourth, fifth, sixth…

He looked at the point Neji had indicated, 'I hope this works.' Lee looked down as the seventh, and last rod came flying towards him. He grabbed it and hooked it on and yelled, "Gate of Opening…OPEN" he swung the seven rod chain, "**Lotus Chain of Fate!**" Lee shot the chain directly at the point as he shot his available chakra through it…CRACK…BOOM…and shattered the wires, destroying the connection the lightning had with the wire.

Aishou stared as the wire shattered, 'So…it looks like they found the weak point…then again, what would I expect…from a Hyuuga?'

Lee landed to earth, panting hard as he dropped the rods with a crashing THUD. Tenten and Lee ran over to him as the lightning net fell, "Lee, are you alright?"

Rock lee panted as he gave the thumbs up, "Yes my most youthful comrades…but that strike brought down a good amount of my chakra…and MAN do my arms hurt."

Gai smiled as his protégé, "You did good Lee…so did you Tenten…Neji."

Aishou clapped his hands as he watched the Konoha shinobi get into fighting stances, "I am quite impressed, that little eyesore is the first one to ever break through my defense. I guess you little brats are stronger than you appear." Aishou grabbed his spear as he swung it, "But that's not saying much, now is it?"

Kakashi stepped forward, "I will deal with him…the rest of you get going." Kakashi was about to remove his headband…when a firm hand clasped his shoulder. The copy-ninja turned his head to the one who grabbed his shoulder…to find Maito Gai with a serious expression.

"No Kakashi, I will fight him…you go save your student." Gai walked forward and got into a fighting stance, "Alright…all of you, go!"

The Konoha shinobi looked at Gai, "NO WAY!!!" they turned to the source of the voices as they found Neji, lee, and Tenten run forward and join their sensei, "We aren't letting you fight this guy alone sensei, that would be suicide."

Tenten agreed with Neji, "Yep, we got your back sensei."

Lee continued, "We aren't letting your flames of youth die today sensei."

Gai looked sternly at his students, "Look, I appreciate the help…but this is one fight that you three can't handle. As your sensei I am ordering you to follow them."

Lee looked at Gai…and said something nobody would ever expect him to say, "I am sorry Gai-sensei…but that is an order I refuse to follow."

Gai sighed as he looked at each of his students, "You three really want to do this…don't you?" the three genin nodded their heads as they tightened their stances…sighing…Gai grinned, "Well then…LET US SHOW THIS UNYOUTHGUL AKATSUKI MEMBER OUR FLAMES OF YOUTH!!!"

Neji grinned as he activated his Byakugan, "Of course sensei."

Tenten pulled out two Kusarigamas and began to spin them, "We won't let you down."

Lee got into his Taijutsu stance, "Let us fight with all we have Gai-sensei!"

Gai looked at the Shinobi behind him, "The rest of you get going…we got this one."

Tsunade smirked as she answered, "You got it…you crazy Jonin…ALL RIGHT EVERYBODY…MOVE OUT!!!" Kushina jumped towards the indicated direction with Tsunade following behind…

Kakashi looked at Gai as the other Shinobi went after the two Kunoichi, "Don't get yourself killed Gai…I would hate to lose my eternal rival."

Gai grinned as he gave Kakashi the thumbs up, "After we're done here, our challenges will continue…Kakashi-san."

The Cyclops nodded his head, "I'll be waiting for that." and jumped after the Konoha group.

Hinata was about to jump away…but stopped and turned towards Neji, "Bee safe Nii-san!" and jumped into the trees.

Neji grinned and lowed himself into a gentle fist stance, "Of course…Hinata Nee-chan."

Aishou snorted as he removed he adjusted his hat, "So…I have to fight a Hyuuga, a panda, and two green freaks. Man, Konoha produces some weird ass shinobi these days." he grabbed his spear and spun it, "Now" lightning started to build up around him as he glared at Neji "LET'S FIGHT!!!" he punches forward as a bolt of lightning shot from his arm…

* * *

Well Everyone, that is the third chapter of Hope of Flames. Tenten's past friendship is revealed and the newest member of the Akatsuki will now face Team Guy, can they win or will this Stormcaller Bring an end to them. You will just have to read the next chapter to find out.

Read and Review, also check out my other stories

Translation:

Aishou Senritsu: Sorrowful Meolody

Kumogakure: Village Hidden in the Clouds

Storm Bringer of Kumo: Aishou's Nickname as when ever he arrived on a battle field a storm of thunder and lighting would just appear without any warning.

Jutsu List:

**Lightning Style: Live Wire Cage-** a Jutsu where the user creates a massive done cage of ninja wire and then charges it with large amounts of lightning chakra. This causes who ever touches it to be shock and fried to the point where either their nerves get fried or they turn to dust.

**Lotus Chain of Fate:** Utilizing the opening of several of the Inner gates and combining it with a long segemented chain this offensive attack launchs the chain with immense force and destructive power.


	4. Chapter 4: Storm Bringer vs RasenRyu

Well everyone I am back and with a new chapter too. It took some time and work with Draco to finish it up But I think this is pretty good. Anyway Hope You Like it and Review as well.

Disclaimer: Agurra of the Darkness and Dracoalo117 don't own Naruto in anyway except for this story and some of the characters

* * *

Chapter 4: Storm Bringer vs RasenRyu

Neji jumped away barely managing to avoid Aishou's lightning strike, yet managed to get his arm grazed. Wincing in pain he looked at the severe burns he recieved, 'This guy is no joke, if that lighting manages to hit me I'm done for.'

Aishou smirked as he spun his weapon, "I see the Hyuuga clan isn't as strong as they used to be. Or maybe you are just the weakest link!" Aishou swung his spear as he charged lightning chakra through it, "**Lightning Style: Storm Spear**!" from the four blades on his spear, a single glowing blade of electricity formed on each as they fired out at Neji.

The Hyuuga genius leapt out of the way, managing to get just beyond the bolts. He skidded to a halt as Aishou sneered at Neji.

"Damn Hyuuga, can't you just DIE?!" Aishou charged at Neji and brought his spear crashing down towards the Hyuuga.

Neji acted as quickly as he could, "Rotation" spinning at high speed and managed to block the incoming spear.

Neji looked at Aishou…and was shocked to see the man smirk. Aishou chuckled as he tightened the grip he had on the weapon, "**Lightning Style: Cyclone Current**" Neji's eyes widened as a current of lightning traveled up the spear and began mixing in with his rotation until his spiraling chakra rotation was now a tornado of lighting sending electricity throughout his body.

"GAAAAHH…" Neji was electrocuted in all of his chakra points as his rotation was quickly destroyed. As he fell to the ground, Aishou kicked him hard in the stomach, making Neji's eyes widen as he coughed up blood. He felt his ribs crack from the force behind the kick.

"NEJI!" Lee ran towards Aishou as he curled back his fist, "**Leaf Hurricane**!" he leapt in the air and spun his kick, attempting to hit Aishou in the head…but was quickly block by his adversaries spear and the shocked with more electricity and sent flying.

The Kumo Nuke-nin snorted, "Is that all you've got?"

Lee and Neji fell to the ground in heaps, their bodies twisting as they tried to catch themselves. Lee managed to force his body up as Aishou placed his spear over his shoulder, a chuckle escaping his lips.

"This is pitiful…is this really the best you Konoha genin can do?" Aishou turned around to see Gai and Tenten running towards him, "Maybe a Jonin will prove a better challenge."

Gai narrowed his eyes as he shouted, "**Gate of Opening…OPEN**!" in an instant, Gai seemed to move even faster than before. He shot himself towards Aishou and managed to get beneath him, "**Frontal Lo…OOPH**!" before Gai could finish, Aishou had kicked him in the middle of his chest towards Tenten, who pulled out two scrolls as she leapt over Gai.

Tenten quickly unlatched the scrolls, "**Rising Twin Dragons**!" the scrolls were covered in a large cloud of smoke…and suddenly hundreds of various throwing weapons appeared from various storage seals covering the scrolls. Tenten grabbed several of them in hand, "Something to remember me by!" she began to throw a hail of weapons at Aishou, who simply stood there as the weapons began to close in on him.

Tenten grinned as she saw the weapons close in on him, 'Game over.'

Aishou smirked as he performed a hand sign, **"Lightning Style: Soaring Current"  
**

A bolt of electricity shot out at the first weapon before it struck and then seemed to bounce from one weapon to the next before the charge reached Tenten.

She crossed her arms as the lightning bolt smashed into her, searing her arms as she tumbled backwards.

"Do you like it?" Tenten was too shocked to answer, "I guess you are too enamored by the beauty of my art…it warms my heart that even a lowly Konoha ninja can understand the beauty of my work."

Neji pushed himself up as Lee was still recovering from the sudden opening of the first gate. He saw Aishou begin to walk towards Tenten, 'No…I won't let you hurt her.' he charged at Aishou and charged chakra into his palm, when he was only a few meters away he swung his palm forward, aiming right for his spine…when his wrist was suddenly grabbed out of nowhere.

Neji looked at the arm that had grabbed his wrist and slowly followed it…to find that Aishou was looking at him, "Pitiful Hyuuga…I don't fall for the same trick TWICE!" Aishou swung Neji around and heard a resounding SNAP as Neji's wrist broke.

Gai ran at Aishou, "Let go of my student!" he ran towards Aishou and shouted as he got closer, "**Gate of Healing, Open**…" Gai with a burst of speed ducked under Aishou's arm and kicked at his forearm, forcing him to let go of Neji. He then shot out of the way as he laid his student on the ground before he turned towards Lee, "Lee, let's get him!"

The green clad genin nodded his head as the two of them got into their Iron fist stances…Aishou looked at them, and grinned as he felt their chakra levels spike, 'So…they are using this technique.' Aishou looked at his Ocarina, 'Time to show them another one of my own.'

Gai and Lee were releasing as much chakra as they could, "**Gate of Life, Open**!" their muscles began to contract as their skin began to tint red, "**Gate of Pain, Open**!" the two uncrossed their arms to reveal the massive amount of chakra coming off of them and their new transformation.

Without missing a beat, the two Taijutsu users shot at Aishou as he placed his Ocarina to his lips…not hearing him whisper.

"**Lightning Style: Melody of Misdirection"** the moment Aishou placed the Ocarina to his lips…Lee and Gai's vision began to distort and waver. Before they could try to stop and adjust themselves, they had crashed into each other as Aishou avoided their strike.

The result was an explosion of chakra as the two crashed into each other. Gai and lee fell into a heap as Aishou appeared next to them.

"Such a pity…now" he turned towards Neji, who was trying, and failing, to push himself up, "Time to finish off a nuisance." Aishou began to walk towards the injured Hyuuga; the look on the Hyuuga's face reminded him of his career that ended so miserably…so many years ago.

* * *

Flashback

_Aishou smashed his fist into a Konoha ninja as he charged lightning chakra through it, frying toe Konoha-nin's brain. The man fell dead as Aishou delivered a sweeping kick to another shinobi before he smashed his foot into the mans chest, crushing his lungs._

_He smiled as he looked at the carnage before him; they had been working for months, trying to find the Konoha shinobi's supply route. He was placed in charge on attacking the incoming caravan, this mission was probably one of the most important events in the war. If they cut off the leaf villages supplies…the war was there's._

_"Cough…cough…" Aishou turned around as he saw a lone Jonin crawl out from underneath a smoking pile of wood. His hair was pitch black and his eyes pure white._

_"Quite an odd looking ninja." Aishou walked forward as he pulled out a kunai, "Nonetheless…you are a shinobi of Konoha…so; I have no choice but to kill you."_

_Aishou pulled the kunai up and swung it down…intent on driving it into the head of the Jonin._

_"AAGGHH" when the man suddenly stood up and slammed his palm into Aishou's chest…sending a sharp blast of chakra into his system._

_"HEEAAHH" Aishou screamed as he suddenly felt his chakra coils light on fire as immeasurable amounts of pain course through his body, "God damn it, what the hell was that?!" the Jonin chuckled as he stood up, and assumed a fighting stance favoring certain limbs._

_"I g-guess this, is the first time you have fought…a Hyuuga." Aishou's eyes widened as he looked at the man…recognizing the clan name._

_'The ninja with the white eyes.' He had heard stories about warriors with white eyes disabling groups of Kumo shinobi, killing their finest Jonin with simple strikes…Aishou had thought they were just some myth…until now that is._

_The Hyuuga looked at the 18 year old commander and chuckled, "Guess you…f-failed…your mission."_

_Aishou tried to get up…hoping to finish the Hyuuga off. But his eyes widened as he suddenly saw several Konoha shinobi come into the battle zone, easily outnumbering them, "Shit" he turned towards his remaining troops, "Retreat!" a single Chunin ran over to him and lifted him over his shoulder…he gave the Hyuuga one last look as they high tailed it out of there._

End Flashback

Aishou sneered as he walked up to Neji with a look of rage visable in his eyes, "Because of your clan, my village betrayed me and left me for Dead!"

* * *

Flashback

_Time-Skip_

_Aishou stared at the Kumo council in shock, "What did you say?"_

_The elder head of the council spoke, "It is as we said, due to your chakra network being destroyed by that Hyuuga you encountered, you will be removed from the shinobi service." Aishou stood and shouted._

_"But I still can fight, I may not be able to use Ninjutsu, but my Taijutsu has been unaffected by this!" Aishou was quieted by a bit of killing intent coming from another elder._

_"Be glad we aren't having you imprisoned for failing the mission! Because of your incompetence, Konoha was able to strike down one tenth of our forces after they managed to get their supplies, add that to the casualties from your group, our strength has been reduced by an eighth, a sizeable amount in these times of war." The councilor sat down as another stood._

_"Lucky for you, your soldiers had gathered enough petitions to keep you from being imprisoned, so unless we wanted a civil war on our hands, this was our only option."_

_Aishou let his head fall as he was lead out of the council chambers…by two of the very ANBU he led._

End Flashback

Aishou grabbed the fallen Hyuuga by his throat, "I lost everything because of your clan…" a malicious smirk came to his lips, "But now…I can have my revenge."

Aishou brought up his arm…a bolt of lightning striking the palm as it began to crackle and wisp, "Enjoy the beautiful sonnet of my lightning…as it will be the last thing you ever hear."

"Hey asshole!" Aishou turned his attention towards Tenten…and his eyes slightly widened as he saw a Kunai launcher in her hands, "Take this!" Tenten pulled the trigger and sent a barrage of kunai towards the Kumo Nin.

Aishou threw Neji away from him as he cracked his fingers, sending the lightning in his hand out, striking the Kunai as they came towards him. Tenten was about to load up another clip…but the lightning shot at her, sending her sprawling on her back as Aishou cracked his fingers.

He looked at the four shinobi…Gai and Lee were barely remaining conscious…Neji was absolutely useless, and Tenten had third degree burns over a good portion of her body.

"Huh that was a lot more pathetic then I originally predicted, if this is the best you've got then that brat you are trying to save is as good as dead, though that is probably for the best after all it's not like anyone in the village actually gave a damn about him. I would be willing to bet people would throw a party at his death, really pathetic if you ask me."

Lee shot his head up and shouted, "Don't you dare say such unyouthful things about our friend!"

Aishou looked at Lee…and a light chuckle escape his lips, "Friend" he looked at Lee, "did you say…friend?" Aishou watched as Lee nodded his head; "BAHAHAAHAAHAAA" Aishou almost fell over laughing as Neji snarled at him.

"And just what pray tell is so funny?!" Aishou stopped laughing, but let a few chuckles escape as he turned towards Neji.

"You calling him your friend, ha, from what I have heard you don't treat him any better then the villages, not to mention you…no everyone didn't give a flying damn about that kid till just now, none of you even attempted to help him in the past and now you think you can make up for it?!" he walked up to Neji and kneeled down, knowing the Hyuuga would not be able to retaliate anyways, "That kid is already too far gone for you to help him, look at him he lives in a crappy apartment, no friends till his is Frigging Twelve and even the ones he has treat him like dirt, regular beatings, constant starvation and lets not forget…a Mother who Abandoned him." He stood and walked away from Neji, "Face it, you idiots have failed that kid more times then I care to count, you should just let him die and it's really the only kindness you can give him." Aishou looked at them…waiting for them to speak…

Silence…

Aishou snorted, "Just as I thought…you ought to just…"

"Shut…up" the Kumo Nuke-nin turned around, to see Tenten pushing herself up.

The Akatsuki member narrowed his eyes as he looked at her, "What?"

Tenten was wobbling as she tried to keep herself standing, "I said SHUT-UP!" Tenten looked at Aishou, her eyes leaking murderous intent.

He snarled as he pointed his spear at her, "And just who the hell are YOU, to tell ME to shut up?"

Tenten stood up, using every ounce of strength she had left as she shouted, "I am Tenten Higurashi! And Naruto is one of my closest friends" she lowered herself into a fighting stance, "I refuse to let him die!"

Aishou sneered in disgust as he looked at Tenten, "YOU…one of his closest friends?" he swung his spear over his shoulder, "Then mind telling me where the hell you have been all this time, where you were when he was alone…where you were when he needed comfort?" he waited a moment…and received no answer except for Tenten lowering her head. Aishou snorted in absolute disgust as he continued "You're no friend to him you have failed as a friend and don't even have the right to call him anything!" Aishou was about to raise his spear…

"You're right" he stopped as he saw Tenten reach to her back pouch, "Yes it's true I wasn't there for Naruto, Yest I should have tried harder to help him, make sure he had at least one friend instead of being alone." She clicked open her pouch, "So yes I did fail as his friend…however" she began to pull out something from the pouch "that doesn't mean I am going to give up on him now, I already failed him once" Tenten shot her head up…and released so much killing intent it actually shocked Aishou "AND I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN AGAIN!!!"

Tenten pulled out a scroll covered in intricate seals, and a red spiral, much like the one on Naruto's jacket and unraveled it right in front of her. Quickly pulling out a kunai she sliced open her finger, and traced her blood over the intricate seals covering it.

The scroll was covered in a cloud of smoke as she reached in…and pulled out the scrolls contents.

Tenten swung her arm, slicing the cloud, and revealing the most beautiful katana Aishou had ever seen. The sword was a katana with a silver blade, and a blue wrapping around the golden hilt. There was a circular crossbar and a red swirl on the hilt. A blue dragon design ran up the silver blade, "This blade is one that I made from a knife Naruto gave me when we were children, after a while the metal got old and rusted" she tightened the grip she had on the handle "but I didn't want to lose the last symbol of the friendship we had" she got into a stance as she pointed the blade outward, "So I melted down the rusted dagger…and forged it into this blade…and with it, I will save him. No matter what it takes."

Aishou stepped back as chakra began to swirl around the blade, taking the shape of a dragon as it twisted around the katana.

Tenten got lower in her stance, "Aishou…meet **RasenRyu**(Spiraling Dragon)" her eyes shot open as she charged at Aishou, "YOUR EXECUTIONER…"

* * *

Akatsuki Base

Sougon walked out of Naruto's cell and closed the door, the blond Jinchuriki had not even bothered to try and keep Sougon from chaining him up. He was about to walk away, "Hey Sougon" he turned around to find Hidan standing next to the door, "Have you disciplined that brat…you know, made an example of him?"

Sougon merely turned away he had not taken but a step before Hidan leapt over him and leaned against the wall.

"Now don't be so testy…I am just wondering if everything is under control."

Sougon looked at the Jashinist, "You're curious…" Sougon walked past Hidan, "Don't worry yourself over such matters…the boy has lost all will to escape." Hidan turned around.

"What the fuck do you mean?" Sougon stopped and looked at Hidan.

"Before we brought him here, we placed him in several psychological cages, assuring that he would not be able to resist us." he held up his finger, "The first psychological cage was placed when we demanded he give himself up, without even stating his name…the second was when we put his village's safety on the line, making him think less on his own ambitions, and more on the safety of his home…the last one, was when we swore to not harm his village…both Seikyu and I."

Hidan turned towards him, "WHAT?! How could you make such a promise, you know the Akatsuki are going to" Sougon stopped Hidan and continued.

"I said Seikyu and I…not the Akatsuki as a whole. In Naruto's mind he will think that his village will be safe so long as he does not resist us…thus his will to escape and be free will crumble even further." Sougon looked down, "But…"

Hidan looked at Sougon, "But what?"

The Hoshi missing-nin looked at the Jashin worshipper, "On our way here…a final cage was placed, one that none of us had any intention of having put on him." Hidan leaned in closer, curious as to what it was, "On our way here…his mother, who he had not seen a single time in his entire life came forward, claiming he was her son. This was a final piece…that assured us he would not escape."

Hidan snorted, "What kind of shit is that? If his fucking mother alive, won't he try to escape to get back to the bitch?" Sougon chuckled lightly as he leaned against the wall.

"Quite the contrary…before, Naruto believed he had no living relatives, that he was an orphan. Finding out his mother was alive all this time, and had left him all to himself…will break that one final sense of hope he had left. Hope that he could have been loved…hope that in death he would be with someone who cared…a hope, which can never be. In his eyes, he now believes that he has nothing left to live for, other than to protect his village…one last time."

Hidan smirked, "Huh, that is one twisted plan…I never would have thought you could be so cruel Sougon."

Sougon looked at Hidan, "Cruel…no…efficient…yes." he turned to walk away…but not before looking at Hidan, "Right now…Naruto does not have the strength to run away. In fact…" he turned towards the door, "He doesn't have the strength, or the will…to defy us."

Hidan watched as Sougon walked away…he turned towards the room Naruto was in, 'So…the son of the Yondaime has become this pitiful?' snorting, the Jashin worshipper turned away, 'Pitiful'

Back to Tenten

Tenten slashed RasenRyu at Aishou as the missing-nin blocked it with his spear.

Aishou rolled his eyes, "Do you honestly think that you will be able to defeat me? You are only a genin…while I am strong enough to be a Kage, you haven't got a chance in hell." he swung his spear up and sent a kick towards Tenten.

The bun haired girl blocked his strike with the side of the blade. She skidded back a few feet and charged forward again, "I don't care about rank!" she swung the blade, clashing against Aishou's spear again, "I don't care about probability!" she tightened the grip she had on the sword, "All I care about is saving Naruto-kun!" she slashed downward and used the force to flip over Aishou.

Aishou swung his spear and blocked her strikes before he charged lightning chakra into his spear, "**Lightning Style: Soaring Current**!" he fired another bolt of lightning at Tenten expecting to do some damage.

The swirling dragon around RasenRyu seemed to grow as Tenten slashed at the incoming spear, "**Dragon Hurriacane**!" Tenten started to spin the blade of her sword in a circle form gradually increasing it's speed. As her speed increase wind began to pick up around the blade and the chakra dragon began to build up before Tenten took the blade and slashed forward sending a small tornado of chakra and wind at the bolt. Wind Dragon met lightning bolt and a massive explosion was heard. The smoke soon cleared revealing a still standing Tenten with RasenRyu still in hand.

"WHAT?!" he jumped back as Tenten tried to deliver another strike. He landed on his feet as he snarled at Tenten, "How did you manage to push back my attack?!"

Tenten panted as she held her sword back up, "I may not be a wind nature user…but my chakra control is good enough that I can replicate wind chakra with normal chakra, that is how I was able to form both that attack and Rasenryu." she stepped forward, only to wobble a bit as she began to feel disorientated, 'Damn…that takes a lot out of me.' she straightened herself as she got ready to attack, 'I need to end this…and fast.'

Aishou saw Tenten waver and smirked, 'So, there is a limit to what she can do.' Aishou twirled his ocarina in his hand, 'Looks like it's time for my next piece of art.'

Tenten was about to charge forward, "I must say I am impressed." Tenten stopped as she looked at Aishou, "Few have ever been able to accomplish what you have. In return for giving me such an enjoying fight…I will show you one of my favorite jutsu's."

Tenten watched as Aishou placed the Ocarina to his lips…and her own eyes widened, 'Oh shit!' without missing a beat, Tenten charged towards Aishou and swung RasenRyu.

Aishou smirked, "Lightning Style: Symphony of Ruin" he played a dark demonic tune that sent shivers up Tenten's spine…but she continued to charge forward, not caring either way what this technique did, and only what she was going to do.

Tenten swung downwards, about to slash through Aishou's head…when a crack of thunder deafened her, and only once sound came across…the sound of the lightning crackling down towards her, with her sword as the conductor.

Aishou grinned, "Game over…little panda."

* * *

With the Konoha Group

Kakashi suddenly froze as he turned around to see a bolt of lightning crash downwards in the same place they had left Gai and his team, 'Oh god, I have to…' before Kakashi could go, he was stopped by Kurenai.

"Kakashi, no…we need to keep moving. If we split up, it will be that much more difficult to get Naruto back."

Kakashi was about to reply…when everyone felt a dosage of killing intent wash over them.

"It won't matter, if you split up or not" Kakashi, Kurenai, Sasuke, and Jiraiya froze as they recognized the voice.

Slowly turning around they looked at a single figure standing atop the rocks…a figure that was one of the most feared traitors in the history of Konoha…Itachi Uchiha.

"You will never get Naruto back…" Itachi activated his Sharingan and leapt off the rocks, heading straight towards Kakashi.

The Cyclops Jonin was about to attack, "Chidori!" but suddenly turned his head as he saw Sasuke charged at the very spot Itachi was about to land at. The former ANBU captain barely managed to block the lethal lightning bolt as both he and Sasuke tumbled into a ravine right next to the path.

Sasuke and Itachi landed in the ravine…the Uchiha genin looked up and shouted, "Go…get Naruto! I will deal with him…GO!"

Kakashi, Sakura, and a few other's were about to jump down into the ravine, "NO!" but stopped as they turned to see Jiraiya looking at them, "Let him hold him off…" he looked down at Sasuke, "Do what you have to Sasuke…we will come back for you!"

Sasuke nodded, "Good…now go save Naruto!"

Jiraiya nodded his head as Tsunade shouted, "Come on!" the shinobi followed after Tsunade…but sakura ran over to the ravine and threw down a bag.

"Be safe Sasuke-kun!" she turned and ran after the others as Sasuke caught the bag. He opened it to find it filled with food pills and explosive notes.

Smirking he placed it in his pocket, "Thank you…Sakura." Sasuke activated his Sharingan as he turned towards Itachi, "Well brother…it seems we will be having that final battle sooner than you thought."

Itachi cracked his knuckles as he lowered himself into a Taijutsu stance, "So it would seem."

The two looked at each other with their activated Sharingan's, as the sky began to darken…a perfect fighting zone…for a final confrontation.

* * *

Well that's all for now fokes, so read, review and tell me what you think, till next time Agurra out

Jutsu List:

**Lightning Style: Storm Spear**- builds up lighting chakra into the four blades of his Spear and then focuses the chakra into one massive double blade blade of lighting that can cut through and shock what ever it cuts

**Lightning Style: Soaring Curre****nt**- Fires a magnetically charge electrically current that is attracted to the closest metal object, it then bounces off the weapon to the next gradually building up it's speed till it collides with the target enemy.

**Lightning Style: Melody of Misdirection**- using the sound waves from his Ocarina Aishou can carry a small eletricial charge along the wave that interferes with the electrical impulses in a persons brain, causing motor functions and sense of direction to fail.

**Lighting Style: Cyclone Current**- Releases a special type of electircal current that travels along the wind and sprials around the wind gradually forming a tornado of lightning and wind.

**Lightning Style: Symphony of Ruin**- Using his Ocarina and another type of electrical current, Aishou builds up lighting in the sky before releasing it into one massive bolt.

**RasenRyu**: Both a blade that Tenten forged from the knife Naruto gave as a child as well as an attack. She came up with the name from the chakra dragon she can form from her incomplete wind chakra. It's a powerful extension of the blade that allows Tenten to perform several wind attacks that work in conjunction with her sword techniques.

**Dragon Hurricane: **a type of sword technique where Tenten creates a small tornado by spinning the blade of her sword and infusing the chakra dragon of her blade into the wind and then lauching it at her enemy in the form of a chakra tornado with the head of a dragon.


	5. Chapter 5: Sword Storm

Well everyone here is the latest chapter of hope of Flames, the climax to the show down between Tenten and Aishou as well as a few new battles and revelations, I hope you will read more of my story as well as take a look at some of my challenges, please if you are interested in any of them please send me a PM. well here is the next chapter

Disclaimer: Agurra of the Darkness and Dracohalo117 don't own Naruto but I do own the Ocs

* * *

Chapter 5: Sword Storm

Tenten saw the massive bolt of lightning heading towards her and quickly let go of her sword before jumping back as far as she could. The lightning struck the blade in flash of light and sent it flying into the trees, impaling itself incredibly deep in the wood.

Aishou grinned as he ran forward and smashed his fist into Tenten's stomach. She coughed up blood, but he wasn't finished, he quiclky slamed his knee into her in the stomach, not giving her a second of rest, never letting her hit the ground. He quickly raised his knee and smashed it into her face. Her head flew up as blood flew through the air as she went up.

Aishou grinned as he charged lightning chakra into his arm, "Game over…little girl…" and smashed his lightning charged fist into her stomach, sending several hundred volts of electricity through her body as she flew through the air.

She smashed into the ground and tumbled several meters before she smashed into a tree, coughing up blood as her body twitched from the leftover electricity, 'No…I…can't let it…end like…this.'

Aishou chuckled as he lifted his spear over his head, "I guess you are just a one trick pony, though I must say, I am quite impressed. You are the only individual who has ever been able to use raw chakra to counter my lightning attacks. As gratitude for providing me such a challenge" he squeezed his spear as lightning practically poured into the weapon, "Your death will be swift…" he swung his spear up and spun it as he focused his gaze on Tentens fallen formi building up more lighting with each rotation.

Tenten looked as Aishou grinned as he looked at her like a predator would its prey. She lowered her head and closed her eyes, 'So…this is how it ends…I am sorry…Naruto-kun, I failed you again.'

Aishou stopped spinning his spear and slammed it downwards like an axe with all the lightning focused into the blade, "Sayonara…Tenten Higurashi!"

* * *

With Sasuke

Sasuke leapt forward and sent a roundhouse kick to Itachi, who blocked it with his forearm. Sasuke then sent his other foot at Itachi, which the Uchiha prodigy quickly blocked as well.

Sasuke grabbed a kunai from his pouch and sent it straight towards Itachi's head.

Itachi let go of Sasuke's leg and grabbed the kunai and sent a kick of his own into Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke was thrown back by the force of the kick, but managed to right himself before he crashed into the ground, landing on both feet.

Itachi looked at Sasuke, "I admit, you have improved little brother, but you are still not strong enough to defeat me…"

Sasuke snarled at Itachi and went through hand signs, "We'll see about that…" he finished hand seals and called out, "**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!**" he took in a deep breath and exhaled, sending out a massive fireball at Itachi.

The Uchiha prodigy simply spoke, "**Earth Style: Stone Wall**." the earth around him shot up and protected Itachi from the incoming fireball.

Sasuke stopped with the fireball as soon as he noticed this, 'Shit…' and quickly jumped away as a hail of shuriken were sent soaring towards him. Sasuke caught a few of the Shuriken and twisted himself in the air as he grabbed some ninja wire.

Itachi jumped out from behind the rock wall and ran towards Sasuke, "Face it little brother…you can't possibly win."

Sasuke pulled his arms back, "Tell me that after I kill you!" he flung the shuriken at Itachi and pulled his arms back, the Shuriken's redirected themselves and started flying around Itachi.

The Uchiha prodigy watched the shuriken wrap around him…and noticed a glint, 'Ninja wire…of course.' he felt the wire wrap around his body as Sasuke landed.

Sasuke placed the ninja wire in his mouth, '**Fire style: Fireball Jutsu!**' a trail of fire traveled down the ninja wire and towards Itachi. The fireball connected with an explosion as the place where Itachi was began to smoke.

"Well done Sasuke…" Sasuke turned around and saw Itachi standing right behind him, "Lining your ninja wire with a flammable liquid and then using it as a way to assure the fire hits me…well done." Itachi vanished in an instant, 'But not good enough…" Sasuke screamed in pain as he felt a sharp pain travel through his side as he flew towards the rock wall.

Itachi had his leg held out, and turned towards Sasuke as he set it down, "Face it little brother…you will never be able to defeat me." he walked towards Sasuke and grabbed him by the front of his shirt and slammed him against the wall behind him, "Do you want to know why that is?" Sasuke coughed up some blood as he looked at Itachi, "because you don't have enough hatred…and you know what" he leaned in to Sasuke's ear and whispered, "You never will…"

Itachi's Sharingan eyes suddenly shifted into a three point raptor shuriken, "**Mangekyou Sharingan**…"

Sasuke's eyes widened as the landscape suddenly turned to a red sky with the moon in the background. He looked to find he was at the academy…where he so often tormented Naruto.

"For the next 24 hours… will show you the pain you forced on Naruto, soon you will see how hopeless your endeavors are to bring him back…"

Sasuke watched as Naruto sat on a swing…Sasuke remembered this day…he would never forget it.

"Hey look at the little orphan" Sasuke turned around to see his younger self walking towards Naruto with a snide grin on his face, "What…upset that you don't have a mommy and daddy to care for you?" he shoved Naruto off the swing, making him scrape himself on the ground, "Hn, I'll bet your mommy abandoned you because you were so ugly dobe." the younger Sasuke kicked dirt in Naruto's face before kicking him the stomach then walking off…leaving Naruto to nurse his wound all the while laughing at the river of tears the flowed freely down the young blondes face.

Itachi suddenly appeared in front of Sasuke, "Do you see Sasuke…what you yourself did to hurt him? If anything, what the Akatsuki plan to do with Naruto is a mercy compared to the life he lived in Konoha…" the illusions continued…showing every time he belittled Naruto, hurt him…made his life harder than it already was.

Finally Itachi released Sasuke from the illusion, "Foolish little brother…" he turned and went to walk away from Sasuke…

* * *

Tenten

"CLANG!!!" Aishou's eyes widened as his spear was stopped in its tracks by a long pole.

"What?!" he looked to see who was wielding the pole…

Lee and Neji were holding the pole up as they tried to stop Aishou from finishing his strike on Tenten. Lee turned towards Tenten, "Tenten…go get your sword…now!"

Tenten saw Neji and Lee blocking Aishou's attack…she nodded her head and used all her remaining strength to get up, "Thank you Lee…Neji…" she ran towards the direction her sword had gone while Neji and Lee looked at each other.

"You ready Neji?" Neji nodded his head.

"Affirmative…"

Lee smiled, "Good…NOW!" Lee let go of the pole as Neji went and grabbed the center of the pole as he twisted his feet and began to charge chakra through his chakra points.

"**Pole Arm Rotation**!" Neji unleashed his rotation while he sent chakra into the staff, causing spinning ropes of chakra to add a bit off offense to his ultimate defense.

Aishou was struck by the spinning ropes and thrown back by the sheer force; he barely managed to catch himself as he landed on his feet.

Neji panted from the chakra overuse…he was seriously pushing his chakra limit already…and that last attack almost depleted his reserves.

Lee had a grim look on his face as he turned towards Tenten, "Tenten…hurry!"

Tenten had finally gotten to the sword and was attempting to pull it out of the trunk; "I'm trying!" she tugged on the blade even harder, to no avail, 'Damn…I can't pull it out…not by myself.'

Tenten continued to tug on the sword…until a hand firmly clasped around the hilt. Tenten looked up to see who the owner of the hand was…to see her sensei standing before her.

"Allow me Tenten." he pulled on the sword as hard as he could, and ripped it from the trunk. He took a moment to admire the blade before he passed it to Tenten, "A blade like this…one forged from friendship, there is no greater weapon to exist." He smiled as he patted her shoulder, "I'm proud Tenten…you are truly a weapons master."

Tenten smiled as she did a small bow, "Thank you Gai-sensei…" she ran back to Lee and Neji, while Gai smiled as he fell backwards.

'I used a hell of a lot more chakra than I thought…' he looked as his students got into formation, 'It's all up to you three now…make me proud.'

Tenten, Neji, and Lee lowered themselves into their separate stances as Aishou snarled at them, "I am through playing with you three!" he performed a set of hand seals, "**Lightning Style: Thunder Dragon Tornado**!" a bolt of lightning arced from the sky and shot into the palm of his hand. The lightning began to twist and turn like a tornado as it began to take a physical form.

Neji, Tenten, and lee stepped back as they saw the lightning form into a massive dragon in the palm of Aishou's hand.

Aishou grinned as he erupted in laughter, "Goodbye…Konoha scum!" the dragon roared as lightning struck all the trees around them…Lee, Neji and Tenten looked at the dragon as it turned its gaze on them.

* * *

Sasuke

"**Chidori**!" Itachi snapped around as he saw Sasuke running towards him with a ball of lightning in his hand. He quickly grabbed Sasuke's wrist, but was still pushed back by the sheer force held behind the attack.

The two Uchiha's ground deep grooves into the earth as they traveled down the small canyon…until finally they both stopped.

The lightning in Sasuke's hand dispersed as the jutsu ended.

Itachi looked at Sasuke, "Like I said…you will never defeat me brother." and snapped Sasuke's wrist before he threw him against the wall.

Sasuke clutched his broken wrist as he glared at Itachi.

Itachi kept his gaze on Sasuke, "Why do you do it Sasuke?" Sasuke was confused for a moment, "Why do you bother to help Naruto when in the past you showed nothing but disdain for him, why do you bother trying to save him…why do you bother trying to bring him back to a place that ahs showed nothing but animosity towards him?"

Sasuke looked down at Itachi's words…

"He has nothing to live for in Konoha, he has endured more than you, or I could ever survive, he has given enough for that village. Yet you try to bring him back…for what purpose…to serve it…to become Hokage…you and I both know that he will never find happiness there. Why do you do it…?"

Sasuke remained silent.

"No answer…fine then." he turned around and walked towards the cliff.

"Because Itachi…" the Akatsuki member turned around and looked as Sasuke stood, "Naruto is my friend…my comrade…my brother in arms." he slowly lifted his head and looked at Itachi, "But he is more than that to me…to me, he is my family…my brother."

Itachi's eyes widened as Sasuke's face was revealed…

"And he is a far better brother than you ever were!" Sasuke's face was covered with black markings, and his left eyes had turned completely yellow. He performed a set of hand signs as he yelled, "And I will do everything in my power to save him, **Chidori**!"

* * *

Tenten

Tenten looked at Neji and Lee, "Ready guys?" at their nods she grinned, "Good…let's rock!" she grabbed several soldier pills and swallowed them, then quickly shot as much chakra as she could into RasenRyu.

Aishou snorted as he saw Tenten do so, "is that all you have to offer…that pitiful sword technique again? HAHAAHAHAAA, your friend was dead from the start…DIE!" the lightning dragon roared as it reared itself back, ready to strike.

Lee got behind Tenten as Neji got to the side of the sword.

The dragon roared once more as it charged at them, Tenten shouted, "DO IT NOW!!!"

Neji quickly performed a rotation, striking the chakra surrounding RasenRyu, making it spin even faster, while Lee activated the first four chakra gates.

Lee then grabbed Tenten's waist as Neji jumped back, he then shot through the air, holding Tenten as they charged at the dragon.

The dragon opened its mouth and roared as the two came closer.

The three genin shouted, "**Whirlwind Dragon**!" Lee let go of Tenten, but she continued to fly at the dragon of lightning with her Rasenryu spinning at high speed around the blade of her sword…and slashed at the dragons open mouth…

* * *

Sasuke

Sasuke charged at Itachi with his curse mark enhanced Chidori and his Sharingan flaring, Itachi was so surprised by the sudden attack he barely had time to catch the blade of lightning…but he was thrown backwards.

Itachi barely managed to catch himself from falling into a deeper crack…Sasuke took this advantage and jumped up, throwing his Chidori towards Itachi as he fell.

Itachi grabbed the Chidori just as it was about to come down…but Sasuke had the advantage at the moment.

Sasuke snarled as he saw Itachi weaken, "Chidori…my Chidori…right through your twisted heart!" he pushed his arm forward and felt Itachi's grip weaken, "Take it! Take it straight to hell you fucking son of a bitch!"

Itachi felt his grip break, and saw the Chidori head straight towards his chest…

* * *

Tenten

Tenten's blade slashed right through the dragon, and landed on her feet. She continued to run towards Aishou, who had not dispelled the jutsu.

Tenten screamed as she swung the blade at Aishou as he finally dispelled his lightning dragon, "**Spiraling Blade strike**!" she jumped in the air and flipped forward as Aishou raised his spear…

"WHOOSH!" Tenten landed behind Aishou as the lightning ninja stood in the same spot.

Tenten and Aishou turned around and looked at each other…he spun his spear and pointed it at her as she looked at him.

Tenten's right shoulder erupted with blood flying all over as she fell to one knee, all the while gripping her injury trying to stand.

Aishou's hat quickly fell off his head cut in two but he was otherwise unharmed as he approached Tenten, intent of finishing her off when he saw something that made his blood run cold.

Tenten brought her blade up…where a trail of blood went down its length.

Aishou simply looked at her as a trail of blood went down his face, "Shit" and his mask and head split in half down the middle before he fell over…dead.

Tenten fell to her knees panting as she reached into her pocket for some food pills, while Neji and lee ran over to her, "Tenten, that was amazing…your youthfulness knows no bounds!" Tenten looked at lee and smiled.

"Thanks Lee and thank you Neji. If you hadn't helped with that last strike, Aishou would have killed us."

Neji smiled, "It was nothing Tenten"

"WELL DONE TEAM!!!" the three turned around to see Gai limping over to them, "YOU ALL SHOW THE GREATEST SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH…NOW…LET US GO HELP OUR FELLOW NIN!!!" with a resounding Hai, the three leapt into the forest…

But had they stayed a moment longer, they would have seen Aishou's skin fall off like ash, to be replaced by a completely different Nin.

* * *

Sasuke

Sasuke grabbed the edge of the cliff face and pulled himself up. He had killed his opponent alright…but it wasn't Itachi. As soon as Sasuke had run his Chidori through Itachi's chest, the mans flesh fell off like ash to reveal a Kunoichi from Iwa.

He looked at the path where he remembered the rest of the group had went and popped a couple food pills, 'I'm coming Naruto…just hold on.' he started to run down the path…and towards his friend…and brother.

Akatsuki Base

Pein's eyes snapped open, "So…they managed to defeat them." he turned towards the two figures standing behind him, "I guess that thirty percent of your chakra wasn't enough.

Aishou snorted, "Surprising…I guess Konoha hasn't gotten as lax as I thought it would have been."

Itachi nodded, "Yes…and my brother seems to be stronger than I anticipated."

Pein nodded his head, and then placed his hand to his chin in a thinking pose, 'It would seem that we need to get rid of them in one fell swoop…and Sougon is still recovering from the medication, and I am not going to waste precious time dealing with weaklings.' he looked up as a small smile came to his lips, 'Luckily…I don't have to…' he stood and headed towards the door.

Pein needed a one man army…luckily…he had one, and then some.

* * *

Deidara and Sasori

Deidara was using his mouths and creating various clay bombs. After he finished with it…he admired it for a bit before he threw it towards the wall, creating a large explosion.

Sasori was simply sitting as he watched Deidara perform his explosive jutsu's. Contrary to the belief of his fellow Akatsuki members, he found Deidara's art rather intriguing…but what he was admiring was Deidara's capabilities as a battle puppet.

Deidara was about to toss a raven at the wall…when he noticed Sasori looking at him, "What is it Sasori-dono…" he let a grin creep up his face, "Could it be that you are admiring my art? I knew you would come around eventually…Un."

Sasori snorted in his gruff voice, "As if I would consider that rubbish you admire art…however, I am curious as to how you are capable of doing what you do."

Deidara looked at Sasori and shrugged his shoulders, "Well…I could tell you, but there is the possibility you would become interested in making me a part of your collection Un."

Sasori growled at Deidara, "Even if I wanted to…I am not allowed to do so. Leader-sama's orders."

Deidara had a thoughtful look on his face, "Hmmm…that is true…oh why not, it might make you convert over to my sense of art." Deidara sat down and leaned back, "You see…my abilities, are unique in the fact it is a one of a kind bloodline…Un."

Sasori's ear perked up at this, "One of a kind…how so?"

Deidara sighed as he continued, "Well…from what I remember, both of my parents had unique traits, they weren't bloodlines, but they were capable of being passed on to their children…Un."

Sasori was confused, "How was it not considered a bloodline?"

Deidara turned to look at Sasori, "Because the unique traits were caused by overuse of certain jutsu's…for my father, it was overuse of the technique to create explosive seals, and for my mother, a jutsu that allowed her to consume minerals to replenish her chakra. When my mother and father had me, the unique genetic mutations caused by that overuse gave me" he showed his mouths, "this…and then some." Deidara grinned, "So basically…I'm a first generation bloodline user, pretty cool huh…Un?"

Sasori shrugged his shoulders, "Hmmm…and to think you might have been useful as part of my collection."

Deidara chuckled as he created another explosive bird, "Oh…don't be that way Sasori-dono!" he chucked the bird at the wall…causing several large cracks to run through it.

"I am glad you two are still here…" the two missing-nin turned around to see Pein walking towards them, "I was afraid you two would have left to gather information on your Jinchuriki."

Deidara stood up, "We don't know where to look first, so we decided to wait until we were given orders…Leader-sama…Un."

Pein nodded his head, "And I am glad you did…approximately two hundred miles from the borders of Ame no Kuni, there is a large group of Konoha shinobi heading this way. Apparently, they wish to save their young friend…"

Sasori snorted, "That's surprising, we would have expected them to celebrate and rejoice for no longer having a Jinchuriki."

Pein nodded, "Yes, a slight miscalculation on our part…but nonetheless, we must deal with this problem quickly, and efficiently."

Deidara smiled, "So…what is it you would like us to do…Un?"

Pein looked at the two missing-nin, "I want the two of you to intercept them, make sure none get close to the border. And when you find them…give no quarter."

Sasori seemed to chuckle happily, "Well…it looks like I will be able to test some of my puppets sooner than I thought, maybe I can get a few useful puppets."

Pein turned away, "Do what you will with the bodies…but make sure they are all dead."

As Pein left the room, Sasori turned to Deidara, "Well…what are you waiting for, let's go."

Deidara sighed, "Yeah, yeah I know Sasori-dono…Un." a small swallow popped out of his hand, "Let's go…" he threw the bird up in the air and snapped his fingers…in an instant the bird was covered in a cloud of smoke. Sasori and Deidara jumped into the cloud, and not a moment later, an elephant sized version of the bird from before flew out of the Akatsuki base, Deidara laughing like a maniac as they did so.

* * *

Konoha Group

Kushina stopped as she leaned against a tree, panting as she tried to keep moving. Tsunade stopped and grabbed Kushina's shoulder, "Kushina…you need to rest, at the rate you are going you will collapse from exhaustion before we even get to Ame."

Kushina tried to stand, "No...I need to save my son…I have to…" Tsunade made Kushina looked at her and gave her a stern gaze.

"Kushina, it won't matter what you want to do if you are tired, cause you won't be able to do anything useful. Kushina…just rest…"

Kushina grudgingly relinquished and sighed. She sat down and took in deep breaths as everyone set up camp. Everyone was dead beat tired; in fact it was a surprise that they could even move with how much they were panting.

After twenty minutes, everyone had set up camp, and was trying to recuperate from the travel.

Kushina sat alone as she reached into her pouch, pulling out a scroll with the Uzumaki spiral on it. Inside the scroll, all of her clans secrets were sealed inside…every jutsu…every technique…every last bit of history of the Uzumaki clan. She had spent two years gathering all the secrets from the flooded archives, several fathoms beneath the waters surface. But as she looked at the scroll, the only scroll in existence that had the secrets of an entire clan…she thought one thing…

'It wasn't worth it.' because of these secrets, and because of her clan, because the Sandaime wanted the Uzumaki clan to reestablish itself in Konoha, she had missed out on twelve years of her sons life, and now because of it…he was captured by the Akatsuki.

She went to put it away…when she saw Hinata, Chouji, Ino, Shikamaru, Sakura, Shino, Kiba along with Akamaru walk up to her.

They sat down around her and looked at her with a calculating gaze

"Is there something wrong?"

Hinata was the first to speak.

"Where the hell were you all this time? Why did you leave Naruto to suffer?" Kushina looked away as Hinata asked the question... she then reached out and grabbed Kushina's shirt and shouted, "Answer us!"

Kushina flinched back at Hinata's tone. Sighing she sat up and began to explain, "The Sandaime ordered me to locate and find any remnants of the Uzumaki clan. No matter what I told him, he would not listen, I told him flat out that I would not do it. But he was not taking no for an answer…if I didn't do it he would have me put in jail for insubordination, which means I would never have left the cell I was put in. I relented…on the condition that Hiruzen would protect him to the best of his abilities…clearly…that didn't happen."

The group looked down as they heard Kushina's story... she didn't want to leave... the Sandaime forced her to leave. They felt ashamed that they thought she would abandon her child.

Kushina rubbed away a tear as she curled deeper into her shell, "How could I be so stupid…to rely on an old man to protect my son, when he never even took care of his own?"

Suddenly several light brown birds landed on the surrounding branches. Everyone looked at the birds in curiosity…but their eyes widened as they felt a chakra spike.

"Katsu!"

"BOOOOOOOOM!!!"

* * *

Naruto's Room

Naruto sat on the couch, looking out the window. It was still raining outside…wasn't surprising, this was Ame no Kuni after all. He had spent almost all of his time, just looking out the window, and when he wasn't doing that, he was sitting there, thinking…asking himself questions he did not know the answer to, and with the way things were right now…he may never know.

Naruto's ears twitched as he hard the door open and a cart was brought in. He turned around to see Sougon standing beside the cart as an Ame ninja bowed and walked out.

Sougon looked at Naruto, "Eat…you need to keep your strength up." he made a turn to leave.

"I'm curious…" Sougon stopped then turned towards the blond, "Why did you join Akatsuki?"

Sougon quirked an eye…then sighed as he sat down on a nearby chair, "I guess there is no harm in telling you…why not?"

Naruto turned and looked at Sougon as he leaned back.

"Before I became a missing-nin, I was a ninja of Hoshigakure. We shinobi of Hoshigakure had a unique training program using a meteorite that had a powerful chakra. When the first leader of our village…the first Hoshikage…discovered that training near the star would increase ones power, he established the village of Hoshigakure. I was a genin rank student when I started the star training…but…the star had repercussions for its use. When I became a genin, I had taken to using gravity seals as I trained my body…my physical strength by the time I had been a genin for a year surpassed most Chunin in our village. When I took up the star training…I felt…all powerful, as if nothing could stop me. But a month after the training began; my fellow Genins began dropping like flies. Until only I and two others remained...the two of them suffered little ill effects from the star…but I was not so lucky. My chakra network had mutated, making me incapable of any elemental ninjutsu, and my chakra network had become poisonous to me. But I discovered that the chakra mutation had also bonded with my gravity seals. I became the only user of gravity based ninjutsu in my entire village…but the chakra poisoning was slowly killing me, and no matter how much I begged and pleaded to the Hoshikage to allow me to go and find a cure, he would deny me leave from the village. Finally I simply left…becoming a missing-nin. I joined Akatsuki in hopes they could somehow cure my affliction. One of the members has managed to create an elixir that reduces the damage caused by the disease…but he has yet to find a cure."

Naruto looked down, "So…you joined Akatsuki…to save yourself?"

Sougon nodded his head, "Yes…I did…I am not sure of Akatsuki's goals, but so long as I am cured of my affliction, I honestly don't care." Sougon stood and walked out the door, as he closed the door he looked at Naruto, "I will return in an hour, I suggest you eat." the door closed with a click of the locks, leaving Naruto alone in the room with his food.

He walked up to the cart and grabbed a piece of fruit; 'Oh well…bottoms up.' he went to bite into it.

"BOOOOOOOOM!!!"

But snapped his head towards the window as he heard a massive explosion, 'What the hell?'

* * *

Well here is the latest chapter tell me what you think, write a review, and check out my Challenges, if you are interested please let me know.

**Lightning Style: Thunder Dragon Tornado**- a basic technique where Aishoud forms a dragon formed from wind and lightning that then attacks it's enemy with tremdous force, while at the same time shocking there enemy.

**Whirlwind Dragon**- The chakra dragon formed from Rasenryu sprials around the blade of the sword slowly building it's rotation, very soon a small blue whirlwind forms around the outside of the blade and then it becomes unleashed when Tenten swings her sword.

**Spiraling Blade strike**- Similar to Whirlwind Dragon, only this technique uses a small amount of wind to increase the speed of the sword strike giving increased speed and power, this factor is one of the main reasons Tenten was able to beat Aishou.


	6. Chapter 6: Puppets, Bombs and Blades

Hey everyone I am back, and so if Hope of Flames, I am happy that quite a few of you have been reviewing but I am hoping you will writer more reviews in the future. Also Please check out my other stories so I know what you think of them. Lastly please check out my story Challenge category to let me know if there are any stories in there you wish to try out. Well can't say much else at this point, except let the story continue.

Disclaimer: Agurra of the Darkness and Dracohalo119 don't own Naruto in any way, except for the OCs and this particular story, we do own that.

* * *

Chapter 6: Puppets, Bombs and Blades

The Konoha group scattered as the explosions sent shrapnel and debris everywhere, the remaing Konoha eleven jumped away, Kushina quickly pulled up a shield of water, and the others used shunshin to avoid the explosions.

Once the explosions stopped, there was a massive cloud of smoke covering the area…

Up above the cloud, a great clay colored bird was flying overhead with Deidara and Sasori on its back. Deidara was admiring the explosive results of his new art. He turned towards Sasori, "Do you see the beauty of my art Sasori-dono?"

Sasori huffed in annoyance, "Just get us down there so we can finish them off, I don't have any puppets that can survive a fall from this height."

Deidara grumbled in aggravation at the lack of "artistic" appreciation he received, "Of course Sasori-dono." and flew down towards the cloud.

Kushina dispelled the water shield as Deidara and Sasori landed on the ground. Sasori slid off the great bird while Deidara simply walked off the edge and landed on his feet. Kushina narrowed her eyes as she noticed the Akatsuki cloaks on them, 'Akatsuki…' she began to charge chakra through her katana and swung it upwards, then dowards as she cried out, "**Whirlpool Sli****ce**!" the result was a slash of water and energy that rocketed towards Sasori and Deidara.

The two leapt out of the way as Deidara performed a hand sign, "**Katsu**!" the clay bird exploded in a hail of flaming clay, exploding on contact with a solid object.

Sasori growled at Deidara, "Deidara, can you warn me before you do that?!"

Deidara sheepishly grinned, "Gomen Sasori-dono, but I just couldn't help myself."

Sasori grunted as he turned his attention towards Kushina, "Whatever…let's just finish these fools, I don't like to keep people waiting." he reached up to his mask…only for his eyes to widen as he jumped out of the way, just in time to avoid a shadowy wisp on the ground.

Shikamaru groaned in pain as he stood up, Sakura and Shino followed suit.

Hinata, Kiba, and Ino stood and leaned against the nearby trees.

Choji pushed himself up and glared at the missing-nin…

Kakashi, Kurenai, and Tsunade were already in battle positions…as were everybody else.

Deidara and Sasori went back to back as they examined their situation…they were surrounded on all sides by enemy shinobi, and there were only two of them.

The two missing-nin were about to move…when suddenly, most of the shinobi shot in the direction of Ame.

Sasori cursed as Deidara tried to form a clay bird to go after them…only for them to dodge out of the way of a fireball coming from Kakashi.

Kakashi charged at the two missing-nin, intent on driving a kunai into their hearts…only for him to get slapped aside and slam into a tree as he coughed up a bit of blood.

Everybody stood stock still as they looked at what had attacked Kakashi…

It was a long metallic scorpion tail, segmented to provide the best flexibility, and it was coming out of Sasori's cloak. The missing-nin chuckled and looked at his partner, "Go, I will hold the remaining ones off…"

Deidara grinned as he tossed something into the air…only to be enveloped by a cloud of smoke as he jumped.

A second later, he flew out of the cloud riding what looked like a four winged crane.

The ones who had remained…Kakashi, Sakura, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, and Kurenai looked at the missing-nin, who had just surprised them with his extra limb. Sasori growled in aggravation and turned towards them, making his long tail clank around, "Annoying brats…I don't have time to deal with you." he reached up and grabbed the edge of his cloak, "Leader-sama will not be kept waiting…"

Kakashi got up and readied himself in his family Taijutsu stance, Kurenai followed suit and got ready to cast a genjutsu, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, and Sakura got into their family fighting stances, or in Sakura's case, the academy Taijutsu.

"RIP…RIIIP…SLASH!!!" Sasori tore off his cloak and revealed his full figure…

His back had some sort of Oni mask on it where the tail sprang out of the mouth, his lower jaw was split into several levers, and his arm was replaced with some kind of launcher.

Everyone's eyes widened in shock as they looked at Sasori…who was clearly not human…not anymore at least.

The scorpion-like man grunted and held up his arm, "Time to die…and join my collection…"

Towards Ame

The Konoha shinobi that had managed to evade, and get back on track were moving with as much speed as they could. Tsunade and Kushina lead the group while Hayate and Anko took up the rear.

Out of the Konoha 12, only Hinata, Kiba, and Ino were left following them.

Kushina turned towards Tsunade, "How much further until we get to Ame?"

Tsunade looked at Kushina, "About fifty more miles, so that gives us about…two, three hours if we continue at this speed. But likely we won't get there until tomorrow morning."

Kushina growled, "Damn, isn't there a way we can get there faster?"

Jiraiya suddenly appeared behind them, "We could summon, but we will need to be at ou best, all of Akatsuki is made of high rank missing-nin. So we need to conserve our strength."

Kushina continued bickering with the two Sannin, while Hinata activated her Byakugan and looked around…suddenly her eyes widened as she shouted, "Incoming!" and jumped to the side. The others did as such…and did not regret it, as a hail of exposions rained down on them, sending debris and shrapnel all over the place.

In the sky, Deidara suddenly banked right and began to circle them…he was forming clay in his hands and grinned, "Time for my new art…" he finished with his clay object to reveal a snake. He threw it in the air as it fell to the earth.

Upon it landing, it stretched and extended, stretching towards a specific point while it dug its tail in the ground.

Deidara dropped similar snakes in various areas, which did the same thing.

Everyone watched as he continued his flying around, all the while awaiting the chance to attack and bring him down. Hinata was keeping a close eye on Deidara as he suddenly flew out of the way, 'What is he up to?'

Deidara flew several meters away from the place he dropped his last snake and held his hands up, "Art…is a bang! **Katsu**!!!"

As the snakes reached their destination, they suddenly exploded, sending flaming rock and stone into the trees around them, creating a perimeter of fire.

Everyone jumped back as the fire completely surrounded the group while Deidara flew over the group, all the while laughing, "HAAHAAHAAA…how do you Konoha scum like my Snake Net Trap? I made it especially for catching rats." he grinned as he opened his palm, revealing a clay spider, "But this time…I ain't trapping…un." he tossed the spider, which was covered in a cloud of smoke as it went from one spider into thousands as they rained down onto the Konoha group.

* * *

Sasori

Sasori's arm clicked before it began to shoot out hundreds of senbon needles at the shinobi before him.

Kakashi and Kurenai dodged the needles, while Sakura, Shino, Choji, and Shikamaru found cover, as they were not fast enough to dodge.

The firing continued until Sasori's arm clicked again and he reached into his pocket, "I see you all can dodge…good." he pulled out a circular clip that he placed inside his right arm, "But how well can you dodge…" his head suddenly clicked and twisted around as he shouted, "A double front…" he fired off senbon from his mouth into the trees, while he sent another hail of senbon in the direction he was originally shooting.

In the trees, Kakashi and Kurenai had to shunshin away, as the senbon were directly in their path…while with the genin, they had to jump away as the senbon suddenly split apart, creating more senbon.

Shino's arm was grazed and he jumped behind a rock as he inspected his wound. His eyebrows rose as he noticed there was a slight burning around the wound. Either those senbon were incredibly hot…or there was something on the senbon that was dissolving his flesh.

Not wanting to take any chances, he shouted to his teammates as he pulled out a kunai, "Guys, avoid the senbon, there is something up with them!" he stabbed the kunai into the wound…only to see it melt right in front of his eyes, 'What the…AGH!!!' he fell to his knees as the metal from the kunai suddenly entered his wound and began to flow through his bloodstream.

Sakura saw Shino's condition and ran over to him, "Shino!" the Aburame trembled as his veins began to become more and more visible with a metallic color. Sakura looked at Sasori and shouted, "What the hell did you do to him?!"

Sasori chuckled darkly as he placed another clip in his arm, "Each of my weapons is coated in a special poison/acid. It is a prototype for a poison I am working on. The poison melts away Iron and other metals, and if the melted fluid gets into the body…it makes it much easier for my next trick." he held up his arm and was about to fire.

"BOOM!!!" Sasori stopped as the ground around him cracked and Kakashi popped out…make that three.

The three Kakashi's jumped back and quickly performed hand signs, each one performing a different jutsu.

"**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu**!"

"**Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!**"

"**Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu**!"

The three elemental attacks crashed into Sasori, sending an explosion of wind, water, and fire outwards. Debris and flaming stone and wood flew all over the place.

Two Kakashi's poofed out of existence as the original fell to his knees panting for breath. Kurenai ran over to him and helped him up, "Kakashi…are you alright?"

Kakashi looked up at the genjutsu mistress and grunted, "Yeah, I am alright…just a little chakra exhaustion."

"Kakashi-sensei!" he turned around to see Sakura waving her arms around, "Help Kakashi-sensei, Shino needs medical attention!"

Kakashi quickly got up and was about to run to Shino's aid…

"Impressive…Kakashi of the Sharingan." Kakashi froze in place as he heard a young voice speak up, "You managed to destroy my armor…a shame, Hiruko always was my favorite puppet." they all turned around towards the smoking wreckage to see a figure walking through the cloud of dust.

As the figure broke through the clouds, his features became visible. He had short and spiky red hair, a pale complexion, and he looked to be around his twenties. He was wearing an Akatsuki cloak.

The man smirked at the shocked looks he was receiving, "Kukuku…I see you don't know who I am." he held out his arm as he smiled, "Allow me to introduce myself…" he bowed and spoke, "I am Sasori of the Red Sands, the greatest puppet master to ever come from Suna."

* * *

Back With Deidara

The squad of Konoha ninja and civilians began to panic as they saw the explosive spider's rain down towards them. They had now way to escape…they were going to die.

Hinata watched as the spiders came downwards…thinking on what she could do, 'If I use rotation, I could…no, it would only last for a few seconds, and I don't have enough chakra to create a large enough shield…how…' Hinata then snapped her eyes open in realization, 'It's the only way, but it isn't complete.' she clenched her fists tightly, 'But I don't have any other choice.'

Hinata charged through the crowd and activated her Byakugan, all the while making certain she was in the right spot.

Everyone watched her, wondering what the hell she was doing.

She finally stopped and looked around as she shouted, "Everyone, move back now!" the crowd stepped back, hoping she could be able to do something.

Once the crowd was far enough back, she lowered herself into what appeared to be a Jyuuken stance,

In the sky, Deidara was watching as his spiders hailed down towards the large group, "I told you…ART IS A BANG!!! HAAHAHAAHAAAHAA…"

Hinata began to charge chakra into her fingertips as she shouted, "**Protective Eight Trigrams: Sixty-four Palms Guard!**" she shot her arms forward, sending out a hail of chakra needles towards the incoming spiders.

As each needle impacted, the spiders fizzled before they continued falling, utterly harmless.

She continued swinging her arms, sending large hails of needles, before she suddenly winced, her arm feeling as if it was being stabbed by a knife, 'I have…to keep going.' she continued on, the pain growing greater with each strike.

Finally, there were only a few left…and a hail of needles wasn't going to help.

Hinata hissed in pain as she concentrated her chakra into her fingertips…and yelled as she swung her arm, sending a small amount of needles out.

The needles slammed into each spider, fizzling them out…

Hinata fell to her knees and gasped as chakra exhaustion finally caught up with her. Everybody stared at her in shock…how did she manage to do that?

In the sky, Deidara was steaming in anger, "That damn brat!" he reached into his pouch and pulled out an obscenely large amount of clay." I will show her what happens to those who mess with my art!" he let the mouths on his hands morph the clay into a new shape. His grin continued to grow as he watched the clay form. Finally after a few more seconds he held up his creation…a roughly human shaped statue with a pointed head and wing-like arms. It had no legs, and was rounded at the bottom, "Let's see how you like my C3!!!" he pulled his arm back, and chucked the explosive, which quickly grew to the size of the valley it was about to destroy as it spread its arms out horizontally

Everybody watched in shock and terror as the bomb came hurtling down…

* * *

Sasori

Kakashi's eyes widened as he heard Sasori introduce himself. It just wasn't possible.

Shikamaru saw the look on Kakashi's face, "Kakashi-sensei, who is he?"

Kakashi swallowed the developing lump in his throat, "That man…is Sasori of the Red Sands. He is a prodigy puppeteer, and an S-rank missing-nin of Suna. More importantly he is believed to be responsible for the murder of the Third Kazekage." he began to sweat as he lowered himself, "He is known for being able to create poisons with no known cure…but…" he swallowed, "He should be a forty year old man by now."

Shikamaru and Choji's eyes widened…this man was over forty years old. He looked to be in his early twenties at best.

Sasori smiled as he replied, "I see my reputation precedes me. It is good that I am so well known…Kakashi of the Sharingan, thief of over a thousand Jutsu."

Kakashi turned towards the others, "All of you get the hell out of here! I will only be able to give you a small amount of time, RUN!"

Sasori frowned and a scroll popped out of his sleeve, "I don't think so…" a cloud of smoke covered him, and a wall of black surrounded the field they were in.

Looking around, they saw that the wall was made out of a large mass of black particles…it was nothing like they had ever seen.

They turned back to Sasori as the cloud of smoke dissipated.

Sasori stood in front of a tall figure, a man wearing a fur-like cloak and had an imposing figure. His eyes were fierce and strong, and his hair spiky black…

It was the Third Kazekage…

Sasori smiled and spoke up, "Do you like it? Personally it is my favorite puppet." he gazed upon the puppet, "The power of the Third Kazekage's Satetsu bloodline, I just couldn't ignore the possibility of turning him into my puppet." he cracked his fingers, making blades shoot out of the Third's arms, "This was my first successful attempt at turning a human…into a puppet."

Kakashi's eyes widened, "You monster."

Sasori smirked, "Monster…how am I a monster? Am I a monster for attempting to make my village stronger by improving the greatest technique we know, the art of puppetry? Am I a monster because I destroy my emotions to accomplish this task…tell me…how am I a monster?"

Kurenai shouted at Sasori, "What kind of person would kill his own people for something as trivial as improvement?!"

Sasori snorted, "Truly…the peace of the elemental nations has withered away the skills of the new generation. It seems you have to be reeducated, and my art will be the one to show you." he clicked his fingers, making the Kazekage shoot towards the group, sending spikes of the black sand towards them.

They all scattered and tried to avoid the attacks, barely managing to get away to avoid them.

Sakura was trying to lift Shino so she could get them away…but suddenly froze as the Kazekage puppet directed its attention on her. He stared at her as his arm transformed into a buzz saw and shot at her.

She closed her eyes and awaited the blades to carve her open…

"**Shadow Possession Jutsu**!" she shot her eyes open as the buzz saw was only inches away from her face.

On the other side of the field, Shikamaru was holding his hands in a Rat seal and panting in exhaustion, 'Damn, who would have thought it was this difficult to hold a puppet in place?' he turned his head towards his side and shouted, "Choji, now!"

Choji leapt out from behind a rock and ran towards Sasori as he pulled out several ropes of kunai, "**Spiked Human Bullet Tank!**" he transformed into his Human Bullet Tank, only his body was now covered in the kunai on the ropes. He shot towards Sasori, who was now defenseless.

Choji was about to plow into Sasori…when the missing-nin simply raised his hand and grabbed one of the kunai and snapped it, breaking the link holding it.

The result was a domino effect, the rope untangled, as one of the kunai had snapped off. Each kunai was connected to one another by a single rope for each two kunai, and the link went further and further up.

Choji suddenly veered off course and plowed into a tree, causing damage to his form.

Kurenai and Kakashi stared in shock as Sasori simply stopped a Jutsu that could plow over a Jonin if used properly.

The missing-nin smiled as he reached up to the hem of his cloak, "I see you are well versed in Suna tactics. Most puppeteers are terrible at close combat, and thus are easy pickings when they are using their puppet." he tore off his cloak, "I however…have transcended that limit."

Everybody stared in shock at Sasori…who could not even be considered human anymore.

His body was severely altered, his stomach was replaced with a wrapped cable, and on his lower back were two poles, each one with five sharpened blades on it. His right chest looked like a panel, and he had a circular protrusion on his chest that had a series of Kanji on it and pulsing veins surrounding the edge. His arms were completely prosthetic, and it looked as if there was a groove going around his neck.

Sasori stared blankly at them as he held out his arm; "Die…Konoha scum." a nozzle appeared out of his palm, and a giant wall of fire shot out of it…

* * *

Deidara

Deidara smirked with a mad grin as he watched his prized creation fall towards the earth, ready to take the lives of the entire group, "HAHAAHAHAAA…do you see the beauty of my art fools?! Do you see the true beauty I put forth…it is a shame it is too late for you to truly admire my work, for you are all going to die!"

The bomb was less than a Kilometer away from them…and they had no place to run.

Kushina gritted her teeth as her chakra came whirling around her body as she focused it all into the sword, 'No, I refuse to die here…not while my son is in danger.' she began to sweat as she tightened the grip she had on her blade…the bomb was half a kilometer away from plowing into them, 'If I have a single breath left in me…I will not allow my son to die.'

Deidara shouted to the skies as he laughed maniacally, "ART IS A BANG!!!"

Kushina swung her sword at the giant bomb, "**Strike of Susano****o**!"( Figured since a Whirlpool is kinda of like a storm and combined with Chakra, just figured the name fit)

the chakra surrounding her exploded from her and shot towards the giant bomb. It began to spin as she rotated her sword faster and faster. Finally she stopped spinning and thrust the sword upwards, "HURAGH!!!" and a severe point developed on the spinning tornado of chakra…piercing the massive bomb.

"BOOOOOM!!!" the bomb exploded less than a quarter of a kilometer away from where they were and sent balls of fire raining down on them. A few got hit by the fire, screaming in agony as the white hot flames burned away at their flesh.

Tsunade and Jiraiya stared at Kushina…

"That was amazing!!!" they turned to see Anko run up towards Kushina, "Kushina, you have got to teach me that technique, I will give you an entire months subscription to the Dango restaurant in Konoha if you teach me."

Kushina turned her head…and dropped her blade…shocking everyone at her condition.

Her arms were seared and burned, and some of the flesh was so burnt away that part of the bone was visible. Kushina fell to her knees and began to whimper in pain as the sizzling flesh began to smoke.

Tsunade quickly ran to Kushina's side and began to heal the destroyed flesh, "Oh god…Kushina what the hell was that?"

Kushina hissed as she tried to answer.

"Love the technique wench." everybody looked up to see Deidara swoop form the massive cloud caused by the explosion, holding a large spiked ball of clay, "But you are all out of luck." he dropped the spiked clay bomb, which quickly expanded to several meters wide, "Have a blast…HAHAAHAHAAA!!!"

The ball shot towards them…they had nothing left…

* * *

Sasori

The wall of fire was about to slam into the Konoha group, burning them alive…

* * *

Deidara

"**Giant Sand Wall**!!!" a massive wall of golden sand with purple markings running through it stopped the incoming bomb from killing the entire group of Konoha shinobi.

"WHAT?!" Deidara turned to the source of the wall of sand, to see Gaara of the Desert riding on a giant Tsunami of Sand.

* * *

Sasori

"**Alternating Current**!" a blast of wind slammed into the side of Sasori's fire wall, sending it off course and slamming into a massive pile of rubble.

He turned his head and saw Temari and Kankuro land in front of the Konoha shinobi, their primary weapons out.

He noticed their headbands and snorted, "So, even Suna tries to challenge me…in that case." he grabbed a scroll of his back and flipped open the part of his chest, "Let me show you my true power…" he went to unroll the scroll and release its contents.

"**Wind Style: Wind Scythe Jutsu**!" Temari swung her fan quicker than Sasori expected and severed his arm, and shredded the scroll he was about to use to bits, and destroying its contents.

He glared at Temari and held up his other arm, a nozzle appearing on the palm, "You will pay for that…little girl."

The newly arrived Suna shinobi and the standing members of the Konoha team all stood firm as they got ready to fight.

* * *

So now Garaa and Temari have arrived to join the fight. Could this be the break the Leaf Ninja have been looking for. Can they handle the combined might of Sasori and Deidara. What will become of Naruto? These questions and more will be answer later on but not now. Also sorry for not having a jutsu description category but I am tied up at the moment, Sorry.

Read, review and Check my other stories out as well. Till next time Agurra of the Darkness is Out.


End file.
